Ninja Gaiden Shoujo Ai
by HayabusaCena
Summary: Konoka and Setsuna had a romantic date until their date turned an unexpected turn. [DOAxNGxLHxMSN, crossover! Ep. 2 finished!]
1. Class I: An Unwanted Romantic Dream A F

Disclaimer: I don't own Asuna, Ayaka, Ryu Hayabusa or anyone in the story. Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive are owned by Tomonobu Itagaki and Team Ninja whereas Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima! are owned by Ken Akamatsu.

Please forgive me after you read this 'coz it kinda very confusing. I tried my best to make a good fanfic. This is my very first fanfic by the way.

**----------**

**Ninja Gaiden Shoujo-Ai**

**----------**

**Class I: An Unwanted Romantic Dream; A Female Substitute Teacher Falling in Love?**

Couple: Asuna/Ayaka (Mahou Sensei Negima!)

Ayaka had a 'nightmarish' dream involving Asuna in it. After that dream and going to school, she seemed to be falling in love with her rival.

----------

----------

February 4, 2008, Monday

6:00 a.m.

Ayaka's mansion

Ayaka slept seemingly sweating and wiggled on her bed. She was dreaming of a nightmare she couldn't get away. "No...no...please get away from me!" she moaned.

Ayaka was running away from some demons. She was wearing her school uniform. They were chasing her. It was a dark morning, with black clouds and a red sky. Ayaka ran straight to the Mahora Academy Building but the door was locked and nobody, not even a single student, was there and instead, she ran around the school premises. The demons were unstoppable and kept chasing her. She stopped at the water fountain near the academy but she was so exhausted that she fell down.

"Negi-sensei, please help me!" she cried out for her favorite teacher. The demons were about to attack her until a ninja showed up. He charged towards the demons and used his sword, shurikens and fireballs to slay them quickly. The lifeless bodies of the demons vanished into thin air.

Needless to say that the ninja was wearing the black, body tight, ninja suit of Hayabusa that he wore in NG, DOAU, NGB, DOA4, NG Sigma and NG Dragon Sword. He was also wearing Hayabusa's mask but he had a sword that is almost as tall as him and not the Dragon Sword of Ryu nor the staff of Negi.

After the annihilation, the weather became normal; the sky turned blue and the clouds were white. The sun shined beautifully at Ayaka and the ninja.

"Hayabusa-sama, is that you?" Ayaka asked cautiously, curious that the ninja who saved her could be the real Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa. The ninja turned around and faced her.

"Oh don't worry, Ayaka-chan. It's me, Negi." it was Negi replying Ayaka's question with a smile.

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka was very happy.

"I just borrowed this cool costume from him and I used my magic powers to increase my size and height so that I could look like him." Negi continued.

"What about that sword of Asuna? Did you steal it from her?" Ayaka asked this time with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Ayaka-chan? Of course not. I just borrowed this from her too." Negi responded nervously.

Ayaka giggled, "I was just joking around, Negi-sensei!"

She then hugged him tight. "Oh, Negi-sensei, I..." Ayaka paused when her breasts felt something a normal man should not have; a pair of breasts. She then realized that the ninja she hugged was not Negi (or Hayabusa); she was a girl!

"What the,...breasts!?" Ayaka quickly released her and backed up. She looks at her eyes and they reminded her of someone she hates. "Wait a minute...no, it can't be!" those weren't the eyes of Negi (or Hayabusa). They were blue and green eyes, one is blue and the other is green, and Ayaka had seen these before. The female ninja removed her mask. Ayaka was surprised and wasn't happy or pleased to see her. "Asuna!"

"Surprise, I see. So you thought you were rescued by Negi-sensei, huh?" Asuna said with a slight, evil grin, "You should have look closer before you hug me. And does this costume look great on me?"

"Asuna, what are YOU doing in my dream!?" Ayaka was irate and kneeled down, "Of all the people who want to save me, I get to be saved by you!? Being chased by demons is bad enough but being saved by you is even worse. I really want to be saved by Negi-sensei and NOT by you! And by the way, that costume does NOT look great on you and I bet you stole that from Hayabusa-sama!"

"Calm down, Ayaka. It's not as if I'm going to kill you by myself." Asuna's giant sword and her Hayabusa ninja outfit faded away, revealing her normal school uniform underneath.

"You used your magic powers?" Ayaka asked surprisingly.

"Yes, I used my powers to make a replica of his costume and made my voice sound like Negi-bozu. I even used my own powers so that I can imitate Hayabusa-sama's moves. I planned this so that I can come to you without recognizing me." Asuna responded and told her evereything. "So you think Negi-bozu cares about, don't you?" Asuna bent her knees and brought up her right hand to touch Ayaka's left cheek.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Ayaka's face was turning almost red and her heart began to beat fast, "Why do you have to rescue me then!?"

"Negi-bozu really never cares about you..." Asuna moved closer to Ayaka and brought up a soft finger to press Ayaka's soft and beautiful lips. "...but I do care about you, Ayaka, a lot."

"A-a-asuna..." Ayaka's face turned crimson, her heart beat even faster and found herself seemingly frozen. Asuna moved her finger away from her lips and then put her hands on Ayaka's shoulders.

Finally, Asuna pressed her lips (CHUU!) to Ayaka's in a lingering kiss. "Stop, please, Asuna!" Ayaka tried to back up from her but the orange-haired girl didn't let go. Asuna's lips caused Ayaka to begin to lose control and made her knees weak. Ayaka could felt pleasure surging through her body, "You're making me feel...please...Asuna. This isn't...very you. Please...oh..."

Ayaka closed her beautiful blue eyes slowly. The yellow-haired girl pushed herself up, deepening the kiss. Asuna kept kissing her, feeling up her body. Ayaka lost control of herself and wrapped her arms around Asuna's back. Asuna then put her hands gently on Ayaka's soft and reddish cheeks. The kiss was so overwhelming that it lasted for more than few minutes. "Oh, Asuna..." Ayaka moaned while still being kissed, "...I think I...I...love..."

----------

----------

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ayaka jerked up from her bed, her heart pounding and her eyes were wide. "So it was just...a dream. Thank goodness." Ayaka was happy that everything happened just moments ago was a dream.

A maid came in her room alerted. "Are you alright madam?" she asked politely.

"Um, yes, I'm alright." Ayaka replied, flung back on her bed.

"Would you like to have your breakfast on a patio, madam?" The maid asked. "Yes please." The yellow haired lady replied still laying on the bed as the maid left.

Ayaka thought about the dream she had earlier. She thought more of it as another nightmare rather than a dream. 'Darn that Asuna, I can't believe she was in my dream. I thought I was going to be saved by Negi-sensei or at least Hayabusa-sama, but why it has to be her instead? Dealing with her in school every Monday to Friday is bad enough but must she invade my dreams as well?' She thought in her mind. 'And that...that...kiss! Did she just...ki-ki-ki-kiss...me!? And I actually liked it!? Did she meant everything she said to me!?' she thought angrily and jerked up again on her bed.

"Disgusting!!! Kissing another girl is the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life! I...I can't be fall in love with her. That...that freak, Asuna! What the heck has gotten into that stupid, peanut-size brain of her? Did she do that on purpose or maybe, does she...does she love me all along? Was she hiding her feelings for me all this time while we were fighting?" Ayaka began to wonder if Asuna liked her ever since they met. Asuna and Ayaka were rivals but in some cases, they can get along. Negi is happy every time they get along with each other.

Ayaka shook her head, trying to forget everything she thought moments earlier and, "Ah, who am I kidding? Asuna isn't like that. Besides, it was just a dream. She isn't like that in the real world."

A butler came to her room with the tray. "You breakfast, madam." he laid down the tray on her table. "Is there anything else I can do for you, madam?" he asked respectfully.

"That's okay, you may leave." Ayaka told him to leave and as he left, she got up and went to her table for her breakfast. She sats down and as she took a sip from her tea, she reminisced some of the memories she had with Asuna. Those memories were after the death of her baby brother. After her brother's death, Asuna tried to make Ayaka forget that by teasing her a bit. Ayaka chased her around inside the mansion and they seemed to have fun.

"Arrgh, why am I reminding myself about those nightmarish memories?" she tried to mentally block those memories she had. She managed to block them and went back to her breakfast. She then took a bath, wore her school uniform and went outside to go to the academy.

----------

----------

8:00 a.m.

Mahora Academy

Meanwhile at the outside of the Mahora Academy, just near the stairway, Asuna had a conversation with her teacher Negi. Ryu Hayabusa was there too. He needed Negi's help because he was informed by his ninja allies that there is an evil activity going on at the Mahora Forest. His friends, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane, were assigned on another mission dealing with DOATEC and as a result of needing Negi's help, Negi will not be teaching his class. Asuna headed towards them and tried to find out Negi's reason.

"You're not going to teach us, Negi?" Asuna asked.

Ryu explained Negi's reason, "I'm sorry, Asuna-chan, but I'll be needing his help. There's an evil activity going on at the Mahora Forest. My allies don't know who are they but whoever they are, they have evil intentions. My allies were also busy so I had to lend Negi-sensei for a while."

Asuna thought of something before the two could leave, "Wait a minute Negi-bozu. Did you get a permission from the principal?" Asuna asked cautiously.

"Of course I did. He accepted my reason and let me excuse from teaching, just for a while."

Ryu spoke with a smile, "And don't worry Asuna-chan, I'll make sure that he'll be fine."

"But Hayabusa-sama, if Negi is not going to teach us then, Negi, what are we going to do without you?"

"Don't worry Asuna-chan. Before the principal could let me go, he told me to assign a substitute teacher first."

While the three were still talking, Ayaka arrived near the academy. She saw them and stopped few meters away from them, behind Negi and Ryu. The three, however, didn't notice her. Ayaka's cheek turned little red when she saw Asuna from afar.

"Let me guess, Negi. Our substitute teacher will be...Takahata-sensei!" Asuna decided to guess the substitute teacher with her favorite teacher, Takahata. Takahata has always been Asuna's most favorite teacher in the academy even if Negi is her teacher. But unfortunately for her, her guess was wrong.

Negi answered sadly, "Well I wish I could say that but um, I'm afraid that Takahata-sensei isn't going to be your substitute teacher. He's busy taking care of the files of the academy and I'm not sure if you going to believe what I about to say."

As Negi said those words, Ayaka approached closer and so far, none of them had noticed her presence.

Asuna felt dissapointed when her guess was wrong. She then asked Negi, "If he's not the substitute teacher for today then who is?"

"Well I'm afraid that you're substitute is..." Negi paused.

Asuna laced her fingers, hoping that Negi could be joking. She also hoped that the teacher is still going to be Takamichi.

"...your class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro." He completed.

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT!?" Asuna was shocked and thought what she heard was incorrect.

Ayaka, who was still away from them, heard what her teacher said and gasped a little. She moved further.

"You-you're joking right?" Asuna asked with disbelive, hoping again that Negi could be joking.

"I'm sorry, Asuna. Ayaka is good when it comes to teaching. I'm sure that she'll make a fine substitute teacher."

"But-but Negi, you can't be..." Asuna paused when she noticed Ayaka behind Negi and Ryu, "Ayaka? Is that you?"

Negi and Ryu turned around and noticed Ayaka as well. "Oh, good morning, Ayaka-chan," Ryu greeted her, "Were you listening to our conversation the whole time?"

"Um, yes, I was listening to you guys while you were talking," Ayaka responded as she walked towards them, "So Negi-sensei, you'll not be teaching us, huh?"

"Yes. Instead, you'll be teaching them for one day only." Negi replied and told her to teach his class while he's gone.

"It was an honor to be picked by you as the substitue teacher and it'll be my pleasure to teach our class while you're at your mission with Hayabusa-sama. Good luck and don't you die on us." Ayaka was grateful and wished Negi to accomplish his mission with Hayabusa in one piece. She then hugged him and looked at Asuna. Asuna had a discontent expression and unhappy look on her face but when Ayaka looked at her, her face turned redder than moments ago.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Class Representative?" Asuna spoke and taunted unhappily.

"Uh-uh-uh...pro-pro-problem??" Ayaka asked with her body shaking and her face glew even redder. Suddenly, an image of Asuna kissing her back in her dream flashed in her mind. "I-I-I don't have any pr-pro-problem..."

"Yeah, well there is something wrong with you. Are you okay or something?" Asuna asked a shaking and blushed Ayaka.

Ayaka thought of anything else to say so that she can stay less conspicuous and mentally block the image but she ran out of ideas. Instead, she made an unthinkable move. She held Negi's face and kissed him directly on the lips passionately!

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Asuna was shocked at what she just witnessed.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Ryu too was shocked at what he witnessed.

Ayaka finally released Negi from the kiss. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-Ayaka..." Negi was shaking and his face turned reddish after that kiss.

"That was just a sign of good luck." Ayaka said with a smile and her face is no longer red.

"Well, th-thank you, Ayaka-chan." Negi was frozen a bit.

"Le-let's go, Negi. We can't let those mysterious adverseries stay in the forest any longer." Ryu said, still a bit shocked after what he saw few seconds ago. "Oh, and by the way girls, please just call me Ryu from now on, okay?" he added.

The two boys left, leaving the two girls alone. Asuna approached towards Ayaka. "Hey, Ayaka! Why did you kissed Negi!?" Asuna inquired angrily, trying to find out her reason for kissing Negi.

"Didn't you hear what I said to Negi-sensei? That was for good luck."

"Do you think I'll believe something like...oh yes, I forgot. You love him very..." Asuna suddenly paused when a thought came to her mind. "..hmmmm..." she muttered, "...you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Asuna? Why would I hide something from Negi-sensei?" Ayaka was surprised being asked like that and her face turned red again. She tried to hold her ground.

Asuna moved closer in front of Ayaka and extent her face to hers. Ayaka backed her face up a bit, her heart beat fast and her face turned redder. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Ayaka's body began to freeze again. She was getting nervous.

"Just seeing if you're okay and...wait a minute. Why is your face went red all of a sudden?" Asuna noticed the red tinge on Ayaka's cheeks and moved her face until it was inches away from Ayaka's. "You're not sick but...oh I see now. You love..."

Ayaka closed her eyes and Asuna was about to say it until ther friends, Konoka and Setsuna, arrived and greeted them. "Hi, Asuna and Ayaka."

'Thanks for the distraction you two.' Ayaka said in her mind and sighed in a relief. "Oh, hi you two." she greeted. "What brings you two so early?"

"Well, Asuna told us to come here for the cleaning of our classroom. Would you like to help us?" Konoka asked respectfully with a smile.

"As the class representative, yes, I will help. I'll..."

Ayaka accepted but her answer was interrupted by Asuna. "Well, you two need to know that she'll be also our teacher for today."

Konoka and Setsuna were surprised from what they heard. "If she's going to be our teacher for today, then where's Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"Negi's with Ryu. Ryu told us that he needed Negi for his mission. Therefore, Negi will not be here." Asuna told the reason.

"Ryu? Ryu Hayabusa?" Konoka reacted after hearing the Super Ninja's name.

"Um, ladies. I think we should go inside and clean our classroom. We can discuss this later." Ayaka changed the subject and the girls went inside the academy to their classroom.

The girls prepared the cleaning materials and started cleaning. Konoka wiped the glass windows, Setsuna wiped the teacher's table and desks, Asuna erased the writings on the blackboard and Ayaka swept the floor.

"So Ryu came here earlier, didn't he?" Konoka started as she wiped the glass window smoothly.

"Yes, he did come because he needed Negi's help. His mission is to investigate an evil activity inside the Mahora Forest. His co-horts are occupied with their missions and that's why he needed Negi and his help." Asuna answered as she fully erased all of the writings on the board.

"I still wonder though of why did he pick Negi instead of another ninja." Setsuna spoke as she wiped the teacher's desk.

"It's obvious to everyone that Negi-sensei knows Mahora better than us. He's a Magister Magi after all." Ayaka replied to Setsuna as she brushed the trashes to the dustpan and dumped them to the trash can.

"Alright, girls. Our classroom is clean and tidy." Asuna was happy and glad to see their classroom very clean.

"You know Asuna. If our sweet teacher Negi was here right now, he will be please." Ayaka said with a smile to Asuna but was not looking at her as the blood might rush all the way to her cheeks.

"You can say that again." Asuna replied and when she said that respectfully, Ayaka blushed a red tinge on her cheek again. There was 10 minutes remaining before the class so they decided to sit, rest and talk.

"So Set-chan, do you have plans after school?" Konoka asked her beloved protector.

"I don't have plans for today. What about you, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked her beloved princess.

Konoka reached out for her bag and brought up something from it. "I got tickets for the Magical Land and I was wondering if we can go out together."

Setsuna accepted, "Of course, my dear. I'll come with you. I want to make great memories with you."

As they talk, Asuna and Ayaka watched them and seemed to be smiling at them. "I glad that they'll spend time together after school. They are very close to each other, aren't they?"

Ayaka responded, "Yes, they are. They seemed to be more than just friends. And to be honest, I envy them. I really wish I had a soulmate right now."

The girls heard the sound of the school bell. After the bell stopped, they heard noises outside the school. They approached towards the window, look through it. Outside the school, they saw a large crowd of female students going inside the academy and several of them were their classmates. From the window, they saw Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chisame, Kazumi and among others. "Look at that crowd. It's bigger than I've imagined everyday." Konoka spoke surprisingly.

----------

----------

9:00 a.m.

Mahora Forest

While the girls watched the large crowd, Negi and Ryu made it to the Mahora Forest. They walked straight through it. Inside the forest were tall and greenish trees, several animals like squirrel and foxes, beautiful flowers and grasses and several rays of sunlight. As the two proceeded, Ryu looked back at one of his battle memories from his memory lane. "You know, Negi-sensei. This forest is more beautiful and better than the forest where I won the second Dead or Alive Tournament." He said to Negi.

"What about the forest where you won the second DOA Tournament?" the Magister Magi asked, wanted to find something interesting about the Super Ninja he was with.

Ryu decided to tell Negi not only that forest but the final match he had in the 2nd DOA Tournament. "Well, the forest that I went in the tournament was filled with spooky trees and an evil sky. Most of the trees were leafless and had really scary-looking roots, branches and stems. To make the forest even scarier, I faced a huge, long-nosed goblin named Tengu, who came from another dimension. He had an evil intention regarding our world but before he could do that, I slayed him all the way to his extinction. Despite that he was stronger than me, I used all of my strength to defeat him. Once I finished him, everything was back to normal. That's how I won the 2nd DOA Tournament."

Negi was delighted from what he heard from Hayabusa. He was impressed that Ryu had actually fought an evil creature from another dimension and slayed him. "Wow! I never imagined that you faced someone or something stronger than you and yet you managed to overcome him. I guess many people and your companions never call you the Super Ninja for nothing. You're amazing, Ryu."

"You're amazing too, Negi..." Ryu returned the favor respectfully. He added something that would make Negi put a surprise expression on his face. "...and did you know that I had fought your father before?"

Indeed, Negi was surprised. "You-you did!?"

Ryu knew that was going to happen when he asked Negi about that. "Well, don't worry, Negi. I didn't finished him off mercilessly. We..." but before he could continued, they heard some noises coming at the center of the forest.

When they looked up the sky, they saw several birds flying away and when they looked directly to their path, the ground rumbles and they saw a stampede of animals coming towards them. Negi panicked after seeing it but Ryu quickly grabbed him, jumped high up and landed on a branch of a tree before they could be crushed by the stampede.

"Man..huh..that was..huh...closed." Negi said panicky, caressing some words.

"Negi-sensei, are you alright?" Hayabusa was worried.

Still terrified, Negi replied, "Don't worry Ryu, I'm fine."

As the two looked down, the stampede was very long and it took seconds for them to pass by. After it passed by, Negi and Ryu jumped down to the ground. "Let's just forget what I asked you just seconds ago and get on the mission. We can talk about it later." Ryu refocused himself on the mission and so as Negi. They continued proceeding to the center of the forest.

----------

----------

9:30 a.m.

As the two boys proceeded, the class in the 2-A classroom was on preperation for the session. All students were inside the classroom."Good morning, classmates. Today, our sweet Negi-sensei will not be our teacher for today and he told me to take in charge of the class as the substitute teacher." Ayaka announced to her fellow classmates.

Nodoka raised her hand shyly. Ayaka saw this and asked her, "Oh, Nodoka. Is there something you want to say?"

Nodoka stood up. "Where's Teacher Negi? Where did he went?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Negi-sensei went to the Mahora Forest with Ryu to investigate an unknown activity in the forest. Ryu told me and Asuna that he needed Negi-sensei's help because his allies were assigned on another missions." Ayaka explained about Negi's absence to her.

"Ryu? As in Ryu Hayabusa?" suddenly, Fei Ku asked.

"Man, I love that ninja. I'm glad that we share the same occupation. I bet we can make a good tag team." Kaede, who is of course a ninja, showed her likings about Ryu.

"Hayabusa-sama is so hotttie! He's one of the four most handsome DOA fighters, along with Hayate, Jann Lee and Eliot; and to me, he's THE most handsome DOA fighter of all." it was Chisame's turn to show her own likings about Ryu. Then she thought something in her mind, I shall put several pictures of him on my website. That way, I'll be the greatest Net Idol of all time!

"One day, I'll meet Ryu again and when I do, I'll asked him with some interesting and tough questions, about his life, hobbies, favorite things, becoming a ninja and more. After that, I'll take many, many and many pictures of him." the great photographer and reporter Kazumi also showed her likings about Ryu.

'I wonder what does Ryu Hayabusa's blood taste like?' Evangeline thought in her mind evilly, 'No matter. Whatever his blood taste like, it's got to be very sweet, delicious, tasty and yummy! Heh-heh-heh-heh!'

"Okay, that's enough. Let's start the class, shall we?" Ayaka started the class session.

Ayaka looked at Negi's lesson plan book and found his lesson plan for today. "Please turn your book on page 30." Ayaka requested her 'students'.

----------

----------

Negi and Ryu were almost at the center of the forest. Suddenly, they heard a screaming voice. "HELP ME!" the voice said, trying to find a help from anyone near...him...or...her.

"That voice..." Negi seemed to have heard that voice before.

"What is it, Negi?" Ryu asked Negi if he is familiar with the voice they heard.

"...I have heard of it before but..." Negi paused when the voice screamed again.

"PLEASE, HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!!!"

"Now I remember." Negi was familiar with the voice of that man after a moment of thinking, "C'mon, Ryu. Let's move!" he said. Ryu nodded and the two ran straight to the center where the man was last heard.

----------

----------

1:00 p.m.

While Negi and Hayabusa were running straight to the man, Ayaka made a pretty good job teaching her own classmates. For the past few hours, she hadn't made a single mistake, even if Asuna was around. Her classmates got a hang with her and they were impressed with her teaching skills.

"Alright, can anyone read the story about 'Romeo and Juliet'?" She asked as she walked around.

Asuna felt drowsy and eventually fell asleep. Ayaka noticed this and approached at her displeased. However, when she was next to her, her face blushed again. 'What? Not again'. she said nervously in her mind. 'Please, not now. I...I can't be blushing right in front of my classmates, especially Asuna.'

"Ayaka, are you sick?" Fumika noticed the red tinge on her face and thought that she might have a fever or a cold.

'Oh no! Someone noticed it.' Ayaka began to get nervous. She struggled to lie, "No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"Well if you're okay, then how come your face is red?" Yue inquired, noticing it as well. Asuna finally woke and Ayaka saw this.

Ayaka tried to shake the red tinge and be less conspicuous by acting a bit strict. "Asuna, as a punishment for sleeping in my class, I want you to turn your book on page 30 and read the story about 'Romeo and Juliet'." Ayaka scolded her but still her face was red.

Asuna was a bit sleepy but she also noticed her face. She yawned first and said drowsingly, "Why is your face red again, Ayaka?"

Ayaka was annoyed and started to get nervous but she managed to think of a solution. "That's because you embarassing me, Asuna. I can't afford to have my class humiliated by some dumb monkeys like you. This is my first teaching, you know, and I can't be embarassed in this kind of opportunity!"

Asuna stood up slownly and held her book but before she could read a single word, the bell rang, signaling that it was recess time. All students quickly left the classroom. Ayaka sat on Negi's chair. She laid her left arm on her elbow and put her face on her left palm. 'Why is that my face turns red every time I am close to Asuna or look at her? she asked herself, Maybe it's because of that...that dream?'

Ayaka remembered her dream earlier. She was running away from the demons until a ninja saved her. She thought that the ninja was Negi but when she hugged him, the ninja happened to be a girl. The ninja then removed her mask and revealed that she was Asuna. Ayaka wasn't happy about her presence in her dream but Asuna moved closer and kissed her passionately. Ayaka tried to back away but the kiss was so pleasurable that she deepened the kiss herself.

'So it was because of the kiss we shared.' She seemed to find the answer and she started to like the dream she had. 'I should be falling in love with Negi-sensei and not with that Asuna! I can't afford to have feelings and affections on that...that...' Ayaka's thought was crashed when she heard a creak noise from the other side of the door.

"Hey!" a girl said as she opened the door and Ayaka looked at the door. It was Asuna entering the room, "Ayaka, what are you doing here all alone?"

Ayaka remained silent. Asuna spoke again, "Well, since we are the only students in this classroom, why don't we have a little...private conversation."

Ayaka's heart began to beat fast and she blushed even redder as she looked at Asuna closing the door and locking it, blocking the windows with curtains, grabbing a chair and placing it right next to Ayaka. She then sat down on the placed chair next to Ayaka. Ayaka could feel herself froze and nervous as Asuna moved closer.

---------

---------

Negi and Ryu finally made it to the center. What they saw is a land surrounded by tall trees. They also saw a brown-haired man wearing eyeglasses coming towards them. "Thank goodness, you two arrived just in time!" the man seemed to be in a sign of relief. "Now please, get me out of here!"

"Not so fast there, buddy," Ryu interrogated the man before rescuing him, "First of all, we need to know what's going on?"

"There are some monsters that are hunting me down. I'm sure that they going to eat me if I don't leave this forest!" the man said panicky, wanted to get out of the forest quickly.

Moments later, the monsters came out from the surrounding trees. These monsters were very familiar to Ryu as he met them before back in the Vigoor Empire. These monsters were yellow-skinned, one-eyed, have long talons, and they don't have any feet but somehow, they float on their legs. "Lesser Imp Fiends?" Ryu remembered them. There were many of them.

The Fiends surrounded the three men. Ryu and Negi prepared their weapons; Ryu prepared his Dragon Sword while Negi prepared his staff. An Imp Fiend charged its preys only to be caught by Hayabusa's sword. Negi used his magic to levitate his staff and hopped on it like a witch. "Hop in, stranger." he commanded the man. The man followed, hopped in the staff. Negi then raised themselves up with the staff, leaving Ryu on the ground. Once Negi and the man were in the air, the Fiends charged right at Ryu.

Ryu used his sword to slay the Imp Fiends while Negi attacked with some crystal shots at them while floating. There were so many of them that Ryu moved away from them and threw some shurikens at them. Ryu then threw an Incendiary Shuriken (A kind of projectile weapon from Ninja Gaiden XBOX) at a Fiend, causing a huge explosion. Negi, on other hand, use his practice wand to shoot lightning bolts at the enemies.

The man was very amaze at what he saw and didn't fright anymore. He never imagined that the two people he met were possessing such incredible powers and abilities.

The Super Ninja jumped high up in the air. The Magister Magi used all of his power to create a powerful crystal shot whereas Ryu created a ninpo fireball called the 'The Art of Inferno' (A kind of ninpo from Ninja Gaiden XBOX). All men were in mid-air and the two defenders finally shot their created explosive magical attacks to the Fiends. While in mid-air, Hayabusa managed to hold on Negi's staff and hopped on it. The shots exploded in such a great blast that Negi had to levitate himself and the two men high up in the sky.

After the explosion, Negi decided to fly themselves to a safe spot. "Let's find ourselves a safe spot guys."

He managed to find one and landed there. "Thanks, you guys. I'll never forget this day. I'll always remember you and your helpfulness. Is there anything I can repay you two?" the man thanked Negi and Ryu for saving him.

"No repayment needed my friend and you know, I think I've seen you before and um can you give me your name?" Negi inquired.

"You know me already? Well, if you must know, my name is..."

"Keitaro! Where are you?" the man was interrupted by that loud voice but it revealed his name.

"Keitaro? Keitaro Urashima? Oh yes, I remember you now!" Negi fully remembered Keitaro, "You're the manager of an all-girls dormitory known as the Hinata Sou."

"Manager of an all-girls dormitory?" Ryu seemed to be familiar of that. "I have seen you before too."

"Wow! No wonder that the two people who saved me already me!" Keitaro was surprised and excited.

"Oh, there you are Keitaro!" a girl came, who also calling him moments ago.

"Oh, Naru, what are you doing here?" Keitaro revealed her name.

"What am I doing here!? You idiot!" Naru threw a devastating punch straight to poor Keitaro's face, sending him flying to a tree (a Love Hina classic!).

"'Whoa, some punch." Hayabusa said in awe after seeing that.

"Keitaro, did you know that we've been looking for you for almost three hours!? Everybody was worried sick about you. Me and the others split up and looked for you. Where the heck have you been!?" Naru shouted at her future husband. However, when she looked at the two people Keitaro was with, her eyes were wide and she was froze. She then pointed a finger at Negi.

"Are you...Negi Spriengfield?" she then aimed her pointed finger at Ryu. "...and are you...Ryu Hayabusa?"

Eventually, a group of eight people came in. "What happened, Naru?" a girl clad in samurai outfit (Motoko) asked alarmingly and prepared her samurai sword.

"Oh, there you are, Keitaro." A blue-haired girl (Shinobu) said gladly.

When they all looked at the direction where Naru was looking, they gasped. Just like Naru, they couldn't believe at what they saw. "Are we seeing right now...real?" a white-haired woman (Kitsune) asked in disbelieve.

"I think that's a yes..." a yellow-haired and brown-haired girl (Kaolla) responded.

"You two are..." a brown-haired woman (Mutsumi) paused.

"NEGI SPRIENGFIELD..." the group that showed up said all together. "...AND RYU HAYABUSA!!!"

Keitaro got up on his feet and was surprised again that the two men who saved him were actually well-known heroes. Negi and Ryu have been known by several people including the man they saved, Keitaro. He just didn't realize that they were heroes. "What!? These two are Negi and Ryu!?"

"Well, as much as we have to lie right now, yes, we are." Ryu attempted to lie to them but decided to tell the truth.

"Wow! I can't believe that I was actually saved by..." Keitaro was stopped when he got kicked at the back of his head by a younger yellow-haired girl (Sara) and was knocked out (another Love Hina classic!).

"Shut up, loser! If it wasn't for you, we could've go home already," Sara then turned her attention to Negi and Ryu. "and nice to meet you, Spriengfield-sama and Hayabusa-sama."

"Yeah, nice to meet you two, and I was hoping if you have a vehicle along with you. We have to go home quickly." Negi wanted to go back home by transportation rather than on foot. After all, the two heroes had completed their mission.

"Oh, don't worry you two. I have a trailer just outside of this forest." a taller, brown-haired man with eyeglasses (Seta) replied to Negi.

"You two should come along with us. We'll give you a home ride." an older, brown-haired woman (Haruka) said generously.

"Thank you for your generousity, ma'am. C'mon Negi, let's come along with them." Hayabusa told Negi with a smile.

"I'm down with that. This should be a fun ride!"

Soon, everyone almost left the forest and began to make their way to the Hinata residents' trailer. Keitaro, who was still KOed after receiving Sara's kick, regained his consciousness and saw everybody leaving. "Hey, wait up you guys!" he ran up to them in a hurry and caught up.

----------

----------

Back at the 2-A classroom, Ayaka was extremely nervous and blushed when Asuna sat beside her. She could feel herself panicking to Asuna's presence just as Negi and Ryu completed their first mission together. "Wha-what do you want with me?" she asked nervously, "why did you locked the door and blocked the windows?"

Asuna countered with a question of her own with a seemingly evil look on her face, "What's wrong, Ayaka? Why are you asking me like that?"

Asuna moved closer and then placed her right hand on Ayaka's right shoulder. Ayaka's face was totally red and her body was seemingly frozen. She looked away fromm her rival. "Wh-why are you doing this to me?"

Asuna moved her face near Ayaka's left ear. "What's the matter, Ayaka-chan? Are you afraid of me or something?" she breathed slow, steady air into her ear.

Ayaka was freaked out and backed up from Asuna, "What is wrong with you Asuna!?" Suddenly, she was surprised, 'Asuna never called me Ayaka-chan before.'

"You know, Ayaka. I've noticed that red tinge on your face while we were talking with Negi and Ryu and it seems to me that you're in love with one of us back there. Am I right?"

"Asuna, I think you know who is that person I'm in love with: it's Negi-sensei, plain and simple. And why would I fall in love with you, you creep?"

"Oh, I'm not believing that because when I looked at your eyes while we were outside the academy, I thought I have found out why."

Asuna placed a soft finger gently on Ayaka's soft lips. Ayaka could feel herself surrendering to Asuna's touch and presence, much like in her dream. "You got really cute lips there, Ayaka. And oh yes," Asuna said as she weave her finger left and right while pressed on her lips.

"you like me, don't you?" Asuna asked seductively.

Asuna moved her little finger away from Ayaka's lips. Ayaka gulped a bit in response of that as Asuna brought up a hand underneath her chin. Asuna breathed slow on her lips. She closed her eyes slowly and extended her lips to Ayaka's, trying to kiss her.

'I...I...can't...do this!' Ayaka thought panicky in her mind as Asuna's lips were centimeters away from hers. She never saw this one coming. What was Asuna doing to Ayaka right now also happened in the yellow-haired girl's dream. She never imagined that her number one rival would do the same thing she did in her dream. Ayaka put her hands on Asuna's shoulders and gently pushed her. "Asuna, wait. There's something I need to admit."

"Okay, what is it? I'm dying to hear it." Asuna eagered.

"I was dreaming about you this morning." She admitted.

"About..me? Ok, what did I do in your dream?" Asuna inquired surprisingly.

"Well, first, I was being chased by demons. Then a ninja rescued me from them. He slayed them with some of Ryu's moves. Next, he turned around and faced me. At first, I thought he was Negi or Ryu; but I was completely wrong. In fact when I hugged him, he was actually a girl. She removed her mask and it was you, Asuna. And...and finally...you..."

Ayaka tried to muster some courage but Asuna attempted to guess what she was trying to say, "I kissed you, right?"

Ayaka remained silent but was sweating and panicking profusely when Asuna moved closer again to her again. Ayaka admtted about the dream she had but she also struggled to resist from Asuna and her presence. "I a-admit that you're right, b-but that was just a dr-dream. So d-don't take that very se-seriously, you...you...lesbian!" she said extremely nervous and pretended to be upset just to get away from her, even though she wanted to.

"Lesbian, eh? Well, why don't I make that dream a reality instead."

"Asu..." Ayaka was stopped when Asuna finally pressed her soft lips (CHUU!) on Ayaka's beautiful lips, kissing her passionately! Ayaka tried to resist but much like in her dream, her strength was sapped away by a rush of warmth and pleasure. She closed her eyes. "Oh, Asuna..." she said moaningly, still in a lip lock, "I think...I...I...love..."

Ayaka finally had enough courage to say those three special words unlike in her dream; where she jerked up on her bed, causing her dream to be ruined, "...I love you."

Ayaka then wrapped her arms around Asuna's back. Asuna did the same thing and the two kept kissing each other for several minutes without pulling away or interruption from anybody.

"And I love you too, Ayaka." Asuna returned the favor. The two stared at each other's beautiful eyes. "You like it, don't you? I know you do." Asuna whispered in Ayaka's ear.

"So why didn't you do that earlier, baka?" Ayaka taunted her newly found lover.

"Now I thought you were fawning over Negi all time, lolita," Asuna taunted back, "and you were trying to get away even though you wanted to."

"Okay, I'll admit. My face turns red whenever I see your cute face or when you're near me." Ayaka admtted without panicking. She was no longer nervous and shaking and her face wasn't red anymore.

"Then why didn't you tell me that earlier, lolita." she taunted again.

"So, are we going to continue to fight, baka?" Ayaka shot back.

"Of course," Asuna said, smiling at her beautiful lover, "but first, kiss me again, lover."

The two lovers were about to kiss each other again until Asuna's cell phone rang. She picked up her phone. "Hello, Asuna Kagurazaka speaking."

"Hi, Asuna. This is Ryu." the guy on the other line was Ryu, who was going back home with Negi in a trailer after a successful mission. He called with his own, rare, highly expensive cell phone.

"Oh, hi, Ryu. So where are you and Negi now?"

"We are going home now. Our mission was a total success and right now, we're riding on a trailer."

"So, how's Negi doing?"

"He's busy talking with his new-found friends. So, how was Ayaka's teaching?"

Asuna looked at Ayaka dreamingly and didn't make any effort of making a lie to Hayabusa, "Her teaching was perfect and outstanding. She was good enough and smart enough to become a teacher."

Ryu seemed to be perplex after hearing that but pretended to be pleased, "Wow. Well, I was expecting that you're going to say you dislike her teaching even though she taught so perfectly. Negi always thought that Ayaka makes not only a good older sister for him but also a good teacher."

"Well, I better get going now. I'll meet you in your apartment, along with Negi. I'll see you there." Ryu hung up his phone.

"Hey, Asuna," Ayaka said quietly. "I was thinking if you...can come to my mansion and...um," she said nervously, trying to offer something to Asuna as her face turned little red again, "stay there for...two weeks?"

Asuna's only response was a passionate kiss (CHUU!). "I'll take that as a yes." Ayaka said with her lips connected to her lover and two kissed again for several minutes.

----------

----------

Meanwhile, Ryu talked to Negi about his father, the Thousand Master Nagi Spriengfield, while the two were going back home to Asuna's apartment in a Hinata Inn trailer. Back in the forest, Ryu asked Negi if he knows that his father had faced him.

Ryu saw Negi sitting on a couch and began to ask Negi with the same question he asked earlier. "Hey, Negi. Did you know that I fought your father few years ago?" He asked as he sat down beside him.

"You asked me that back in the forest, right?" Negi remembered, "I didn't know you know very much about my father. Okay, let's hear it."

Ryu told Negi a short story abot him and Nagi, "Me and your father met up in the 2nd DOA Tournament. We met and fought each other as competitors. He came in to the tournament for a reason: to prove that Magister Magis like him can be great DOA fighters. I admit that your father was very strong and powerful. He's also good when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He even took me off my limit! Several DOA fans were in a thunderous ovation and cheered for us. They were pleased, delighted and excited. Our battle lasted for more than two hours until an old enemy of mine, Murai, ruined our classic battle. We decided to join forces together to take him out. Unfortunately for us, he wasn't very easy to defeat. During our unexpected battle with my old enemy, Nagi brought up a very powerful crystal called the Star Crystal. However, its power was so overwhelming that he lost control of it. I picked up the Star Crystal he dropped and to his surprise, I managed to control it. In fact, its power didn't affect me at all. I used it against Murai and together, we beat him. However, he got away. Nagi told me that I was the victor of our battle in term that I was the very first man to control the seemingly uncontrollable Star Crystal. He told me that very respectfully and he also told me to keep it. He was so respectful to me that I decided to return the favor by giving some of my powers to Nagi's satff."

"Wait a minute! You mean that this staff has..." Negi said surprisingly when he heard that the staff that he carried possesses Hayabusa's powers all along.

"That's right, Negi. The staff you're carrying has some of my powers that only few people, DOA fans in particular, know about it. Your father indeed proved that magicians like him can become great DOA fighters."

Kitsune and Kaolla were secretly listening to Ryu's story. While Ryu was telling Negi a story, they were hiding behind the couch and listening to everything he said and the two boys didn't notice them.

"Wow, what a great story that was!" Kitsune said as she and Kaolla stood up.

The two then looked at her and were surprise, "You two were listening to us!?"

"Yeah! In fact, we had your conversation recorded on our sound recorder so that we can prove to anyone that we've met you! Yee-pee!" Kaolla was very joyful while showing that sound recorder she have at her hand.

"WWHHAATT!?" Negi and Hayabusa seemed to be not very happy of that. The two need to be known and seen only by the people in the Mahora and DOA fans because being known by so many people especially people who are not from Mahora could be a bit of hindrance. They were told that by Kokoro, who became the 19th leader of Mugen Tenshin Hajin-Mon Ninja Clan after Hayate.

"Hey, um, can you give us that sound recorder, please?" Ryu pleaded the girls, trying to remove what was recorded from Kaolla's tape.

"But we want to keep it! We want to have it so that we can show to everyone that we met you!" Kaolla pleaded back.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Keitaro came in.

"What is it, Keitaro?" Naru and all of the Hinata Inn residents came in as well.

Ryu stood up, sighed deeply and explained about it, "Look, people. We can't be afford to be known by people who aren't from Mahora and I believe that you people aren't from Mahora. Am I right?"

"Why not?" Naru asked.

"Well, you see, we really like to be known by many people including those who are not from Negi's town but if we do, ou enemies may invade another town and many people may be in trouble. People from Mahora rarely get in an uproar and pandemonium when our enemies show up but we don't want another city or town to have the same thing. One town is hard enough but several towns are nearly impossible to keep them safe in one time." Ryu reasoned briefly.

"But can we keep this tape? PLEEEEEEEASE!" Kaolla begged Ryu to let her keep the recorded tape.

"Well, okay," Ryu accepted desperately but made a certain condition with her and the Hinata Inn residents, "but promise that you people better not let anyone hear or have that tape and don't tell to anyone that you guys met us, okay?"

"Hhmmm...okay!" the residents thought of it and made a promise.

----------

----------

5:00 p.m.

Mahora Academy Dormitory

The trailer finally stopped by at the dormitory. Ryu and Negi departed from the trailer. "Thanks for your hospitality, people." Ryu thanked the residents gratefully.

"Hey, don't mentioned it. Hopefully we meet again. Bye!" Keitaro said and the trailer left them.

"Those people are really nice and generous, aren't they?" Ryu asked Negi as he looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah and I hope we meet them again, just like what Keitaro said." Negi smiled back.

As the two were in front of Negi's student's apartment, they were met by Konoka and Setsuna, who came to them after their date. "Oh, hi there, Negi-kun and Ryu." Konoka greeted.

"Hi there too, Konoka and Setsuna." Ryu greeted them back.

"So, how was your mission, Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked Negi.

"Our mission was a success," Negi responded and added more about it, "and we also met some new friends."

"That's great, Negi-kun!" Konoka said gladly, "So those people in the trailer were your new friends."

Hayabusa looked at the three people behind the two girls. Those people were his ninja buddies, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane. When Konoka and Setsuna came to them, his co-horts came along with them. "Well, hello there, guys. How was your mission?" He greeted and then asked them about their mission.

"I believed Negi said that already." Hayate said with a friendly tease to his best friend.

"So you're saying your mission was a success as well, huh?" Ryu countered with a smile.

"Yes and during our mission, we met these two students of Negi from the carnival." Kasumi responded.

"All we need to do now is to meet up with Negi's other student, Asuna, who is in her apartment right now." Ayane said and everyone looked up at Asuna's window. They finally went inside.

They were near Asuna's room (It's actually the room of Negi, Asuna and Konoka) and Negi opened her door. "Hi, Asuna! We're back."

However, when he opened Asuna's door, he and everyone saw her packing her bags and they were surprise. "Um, Asuna..." Ryu said surprisingly.

"Oh, hi there guys! How was your day?" Asuna greeted to them politely.

"Ah, Asuna, where are you going?" Konoka asked, surprise as well and everyone came in to Asuna's room.

"I'm going to Ayaka's mansion and I'll stay there for two weeks." Asuna answered as she carried her bags and everyone was seemed to be puzzled.

"Now wait a minute. Why are you going to her mansion? I thought you two hate each other." Hayate asked as Asuna walked pass by from them.

Asuna intentionally lied to them by pretending that she didn't know the reason, trying not to let them know that she and Ayaka have a newly made relationship, "She asked me to come to her mansion but I don't seem to know why she wants me there. Why is that moron wanting me there anyway?"

Eventually, Chamo showed up from the kitchen. "Hey, what's the commotion guys?" he questioned. He also saw Asuna carrying her bag and struggling to leave, "Hey, wait big sis! Where are you going!?"

"I-i-is it because of us, big sis?" the perverted predicted unsurely and gullibly, trying to figure out the reason, "We will make up for all of the mean things we've done to you. We'll do anything you say, just don't leave!"

Asuna held the doorknob and opened the door but before she could leave her room, she received another question, this time from Hayabusa. "Hey, Asuna. I got a question for you," he stopped Asuna from leaving her room, "since when you and Ayaka became best friends?"

Asuna reacted a bit after hearing that question from the Super Ninja. She remembered when she and Ayaka kissed each other back in their classroom all alone. She again lied, for the sake of their relationship, "Well, it's like I said, Ryu. I really don't know why she wants there but remember that me and Ayaka will never become best friends. We're just frriendly rivals, that's all. And oh yeah, I almost forgot..."

She added something else before leaving looking at one of her friends, "Setsuna, you can stay here in our room while I'm gone."

Ryu was going to ask another tough question until Asuna quickly left her room. Everyone seemed to be approved of that...but it didn't sit too well for the Super Ninja. "Well, don't worry, Ryu. I'm sure that whatever that reason of Ayaka is, they'll become best friends. Right, Ryu?" Negi was happy of his own opinion about Ayaka's reason. He looked at Ryu but suddenly, his smile was gone. Ryu had a slightly mean look on his face. "Um...Ryu..." Negi asked uneasily.

"Hey, buddy," Hayate noticed the look on Ryu's face as well and asked worriedly, "is there something wrong?"

Soon, everyone looked at Ryu and they were feeling uncomfortable. After a moment fo silence, Ryu spoke up, "Don't worry guys. I'm fine. I was thinking about Negi sneezing Asuna's clothes off and it was real funny. Hehehehehe."

All of a sudden, everyone collapsed after hearing that. "Hey, what happened? Why are you guys lying down face first?" Ryu asked, seeing his friends lying down on the floor. However, the thought he said wasn't the one he was thinking. Moreover, he lied just to not let them know his true thought about Asuna early. 'Something fishy is going on.' Ryu thought in his mind as the mean look went back to his face.

----------

----------

5:45 p.m.

Ayaka's Mansion

45 minutes had passed and Asuna was in front of the gates of Ayaka's mansion. A security camera near the gates caught her on sight and a guard monitoring it saw her. "Madam, there's a girl in front the gates. Shall I let her in?" He asked via an intercom.

Ayaka heard him from her own intercom that was installed in her room and said, "Yes, please let her in."

The gates were opened and Asuna came in. As she proceeded, the front doors were opened by the guards and she went inside. She and Ayaka were reunited. "Welcome, Asuna." she greeted her beloved lover.

"Wow! Your mansion is more beautiful than the last time." Asuna said with an amaze look.

"Servants!" Ayaka called out for her servants, "Please carry Asuna's bags and bring them to my room."

The servants startled but followed her anyway. "Talk about a sleepover, huh, Ayaka?" Asuna smiled.

"You got that right, my lover. You get to sleep with me for two weeks," Ayaka said, staring at Asuna's eyes and feeling very generous, "and you can stay in my room anytime you want."

"Oh, Ayaka. You're so generous." Asuna was please and was going to their room.

"But before you go to our room," Ayaka said, adding something before Asuna could go, "Will you come with me and um...have a dinner with me?"

"Why, certainly, my dear. I was going to ask you that." Asuna accepted.

Moments later, the two were in Ayaka's private dining room. On their table, there were several foods and all of them were very attractive and delicious. Ayaka sat first and Asuna sat on the other side of the table, in front of her. They looked at each other. "So, do you want to talk?" Ayaka asked Asuna after taking a bite from her food and while they talked, the two continued to eat their food.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, about our teacher, Negi-sensei? Do you really have feelings for him?"

"I have to admit. I have feelings for him. Furthermore, I have kissed him, right on the lips, just like what you did to him earlier morning."

"So we both have feelings for our teacher."

"We do have but I still think of him as a pesky, perverted brat. We also have feelings to each other, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. We even kissed earlier after school right?"

"Right and we have formed a relationship between us."

"And after years of fighting and a long-lasting rivalry, I didn't expect that it would end in this way."

The two finally finished talking and eating. "I'm done eating now. Can we go to our now? I'm getting sleepy." Asuna asked, wanted to go to sleep in their room with her lover very badly.

"Well, alright," Ayaka responded, "but first, you must wear one of my evening gowns before you come to my room, just for one night only."

"One of your evening gowns? Alright, I like to see some of your beautiful gowns." Asuna replied, looking forward to see her gowns.

Ayaka wore her red evening gown and went inside her room. She laid on her bed and waited for her lover to come inside with her own evening gown. It was 10:00 p.m. already. Finally, Asuna came inside with her blue evening gown and her hair wasn't tied up with her bell-designed hair clips. "Asuna..." Ayaka looked at her, blushing and glanced at her, "...you're so beautful with that gown and with your hair down."

Asuna approached towards the bed and laid beside her. "Thank you, my dear." she appreciated gratefully.

Ayaka moved closer inside her former rival's embrace. The two decided to have a little pillow talk before sleeping. They also reminisced their childhood memories and their rivalry. "Hey, Asuna."

"What is it?"

"When we were rivals, were you having feelings for me?"

"Well, you see, Ayaka. Ever since your baby brother died, I thought I could make you feel better. I remembered when I saw you hugging your father very tight and crying in the hospital after you found out your brother's death. I also cried when I saw you that. You were so upset that I thought maybe teasing you a bit could make you forget those."

"Yes. I remembered when I was chasing you around inside the mansion and that really made me forget that horrible moment. I continued chasing you around till I was happy again. I really wanted to thank you for that but I forgot to tell you that while we were growing up. As we grew up, we began to dislike each other and became rivals."

"But in the end, we became friends and thus, our rivalry was ceased. Soon after, we became lovers and formed a new relationship."

"Yeah, but I don't know what will the reaction of our friends if they find out about our relationship."

"We can talk about that by tomorrow. In the meantime, let's go to sleep."

Asuna and Ayaka moved even closer to each other and covered themselves with their sheet.

"Good night, Asuna." Ayaka said, looking at Asuna in the eyes.

"Good night, Ayaka." Asuna repayed, looking at Ayaka in the eyes as well. The two then shared a good night kiss on the lips (CHUU!) and finally fell asleep.

----------

----------

Next Episode:

"Hey, Set-chan. What ride do you think we should go next?"

"I haven't picked one yet. What about you, Ojou-sama?"

"Well, I want to ride a Ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel?"

"Yes. It's a great ride and we can see several houses and buildings when we're at the top of it."

"Well,...okay then."

"Alright, let's ride!"

Class II: Two Girls, A Carnival, Mascots, Mercenaries and Ninjas; Most Bizzare Date Ever

Couple: Konoka/Setsuna (Mahou Sensei Negima!)

----------

----------

Ninja Gaiden Shoujo-Ai is brought to you by:

HayabusaDOANG (in Shoujo-Ai Archive, DanteHayabusa in Deviant Hearts and HayabusaCena in a big fan of the legendary Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa.

"Justice always triumphs."


	2. Class II: Two Girls, A Carnival, Mascots

**Class II: Two Girls, A Carnival, Mascots, Mercenaries and Ninjas; Most Bizzare Date Ever**

Couple; Konoka/Setsuna (Mahou Sensei Negima!)

Konoka and Setsuna had a romantic date until their date took an unexpected turn.

Note: The 2nd episode occurred during the 1st episode.

----------

----------

Konoka and Setsuna's date relationship has advance to a whole new level. Ever since they were kids, they formed a mutual feelings and affections to each other. They are very close to each other and have been spend time together for the past few months. And now, they're looking forward to advance their relationship even more.

----------

----------

February 4, 2008, Monday

7:45 a.m.

Sakurazaki house

Konokka waited outside the Sakurazaki house for her beloved protector, Setsuna. She was there for nearly 3 mnutes. She was there to take Setsuna with her to the Mahora Academy. They always go to school together every school days. Finally, Setsuna opened the door and showed up in front of her princess. "Are you ready, Ojou-sama?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Set-chan, I'm ready?" Konoka smiled back.

"Okay, let's go now."

As the two walked directly to their school, Setsuna talked to Konoka about the reason for coming to academy very early. "Hey, Ojou-sama..."

"What is it, Set-chan?"

"Why do we have to come to school so early?"

"Well, I was told by Asuna to come to school early so that we can clean our classroom before the the classs starts. Of course, you do remember what happened to our classroom last nght, right?"

"Yes, I remember. Last night, we along with some of our classmates went on a ghost-hunting until Fuuka and Fumika made a mess in our classroom by exploding a balloon full of baby powder. Don't know why but there was no ghost in there other than Sayo. Sayo did came along with us."

The two finally arrived near the academy and met up with Asuna and Ayaka.

----------

----------

Part from the 1st episode:

Asuna told Konoka and Setsuna that Ayaka would be their teacher for a while. She also told to them that the reason for this was because Ryu needed Negi's help for his mission. The four girls then went inside their room and cleaned it in a jiffy. While they sat down and relaxed for few minutes, Konoka asked Setsuna if she would like to go out with her. She brought up two tickets for the Magical Land which is a Mahora amusement theme park or carnival. Setsuna quickly accepted it, added that she wanted to advance their relationship further.

----------

----------

1:15 p.m.

Hallway

After recess, Konoka met up again with Setsuna. She showed one of the tickets for the carnival to her. "Here's your ticket, Set-chan," she said as she handed over the ticket to Setsuna, "Come to my apartment at 2:00 p.m."

Setsuna took the ticket. "Thank you, Ojou-sama. I'll meet you there." she thanked her with a smile before leaving her princess.

----------

----------

1:30 p.m.

Sakurazaki house

Setsuna went back to her house very quickly. Obviously, she really wanted to come to her princess' apartment before the time of arrival and she didn't want her to wait even before te requested time. "Welcome back, my skilled daughter." her father greeted her, describing her as she walked pass by from him.

Setsuna went to her room and picked up the clothes she wanted for their date. She took off her school uniform and wore her hand-picked clothes. She wore a pink buttonless shirt, a blue skirt, white, long socks which reached her thighs and brown shoes. She then left her room.

She came across to their living room and her father came to her. He asked, "Hey, what's the rush, dear?"

He looked at her daughter's outfit and seemed to be awed. "Oh, I see," he said, guessing why she was in a hurry, "You're going out again with Ojou-sama, huh?"

"Yes, father," Setsuna replied, "How do I look?"

"Why, you look magnificent, you 'Next-generation Ryu Hayabusa'." he answered with a great impression, wanting her daughter to be like the Super Ninja.

"Thanks, dad," Setsunba was glad, "but please don't call me that. Ryu's a ninja and I'm a samurai."

"Well, alright," her father promised, "but promise me that you'll become just like him, okay?"

"I promised." Setsuna promised back.

Before she could go outside, her father stopped her and said, "Wait a minute, I almost forgot."

What it is, dad?" Setsuna turned around and looked at him.

Her father revealed something to her daughter that would make her surprise...and force her to ready herself for that something. "The leader of Mugen Tenshin, Kokoro, came in while you were at school." he informed.

"The leader of Mugen Tenshin?" Setsuna was surprised after hearing that name.

"Yes. She told me that some DOATEC mercenaries might invade the Magical Land. The three elite ninjas, Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane were assigned to take those adversaries out and right now, those three should be somewhere in the carnival. You're going to carnival, right?"

"Um, yes..." Setsuna responded quietly.

Her father walked to a chest and brought up something from it. "Here you go," he brought up her katana, the sword that she always brings in school that is covered by a long cloth, "if you're going to be like that Super Ninja, you must come to a battlefield armed and ready. It's okay to come empty-handed but that's not always the best way and it can be a suicide for your age. Kokoro told me to have you ready for the invasion."

"Understood, father," she replied respectfully as she grabbed her katana from her father, "as a member of the Sakurazaki family, I won't let you down and I won't die on you."

"That's the spirit," he was happily pleased and smiled, "now go and have a nice day with Ojou-sama!"

Setsuna opened the door and left the house. her father taught in his mind a bit worried but had a small amount of confidence.

----------

----------

1:47 p.m.

Konoe house

It was a reversed mirror image from earlier morning as Setsuna waited outside the Konoe house for her princess. Konoka expected her beloved protector to arrive early and came out. She was wearing the very same clothes she wore when she took her teacher Negi on picking up a brand new alarm clock for Asuna. She had her purse as well. "I knew you would come very early, Set-chan." she expected.

Setsuna blushed a little after looking at her. "You look wonderful, Ojou-sama." she said in awe, staring at her.

"You too, Set-chan," Konoka returned, "you look very wonderful today. I've never seen you wear something like that."

"Thank you, Ojou-sama." Setsuna blushed more.

"Hey um, Set-chan..." she said, a bit nervous.

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked, her face lost red.

"Can we go to some places first before going to the carnival?"

Setsuna startled when she heard that place. She remembered when her father told her that some DOATEC mercenaries might invade the carnival they were going. A thought occured in her mind, 'I sure do hope that those guys take those goons out. That way, me and Ojou-sama should have no problem with our date.'

"Well, Set-chan," Konoka asked her, causing Setsuna to focus back on her question a while ago, "Can we go to some places first before the carnival?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama," she answered and then asked "which place would you like to go first?"

"Well, I want to go to the ice cream bar first."

"Okay then, let's go!"

As the two headed to the ice cream bar, Konoka's left hand grabbed Setsuna's right hand, holding hands. She held her hand firmly. Setsuna blushed again as she felt a small amount of warmth from her princess' hand.

----------

----------

1:50 p.m.

Ice cream bar

"Well, here we are, Set-chan." They made it to the ice cream and went inside. They found some seats near the glass window. Konoka sat on one and Setsuna sat on the seat in front of Konoka. Konoka picked up a menu list of ice creams and looked for the kind of ice cream they would order. The blue-haired samurai looked at her and blushed again, this time a little. "So...um, Ojou-sama," she muttered nervously,

"what ice cream have you selected?"

"I've selected a strawberry ice cream with a chocolate syrup, a cherry and a wafer stick on it. What about you Ojou-sama? What ice cream would you like?"

"Same ice cream." Setsuna answered quietly.

A waitress came to them. "Hello there, girls! May I take your order?" she asked politely with a smile.

"We would like two ice creams with chocolate syrup, a cherry for each and wafer sticks on them, please." The brown-haired girl ordered their ice cream of choice.

"Alright," the waitress uttered as she wrote their order down on her notepad, "your ice creams should be here in any minute."

Konoka looked at her left side and saw two handsome boys. She seemed to recognize them. "Hey, Set-chan," she spoke to her protector, "do you see what I see?"

Setsuna turned her attention to the two boys Konoka was looking and recognized them as well. "Yeah, I see those two boys you looking at and they looked familiar to me."

"Those two boys right over there are two of Ryu's friends, the great Jeet Kune Do artist Jann Lee and Gen Fu's apprentice Eliot."

As the two lovers watched them, Lee and Eliot were eating their ice creams properly. "Hey, Eliot." Lee spoke to his friend as he took a bite from his ice cream.

"What is it, buddy?" Eliot asked friendlily in his British voice before taking a bit from his own ice cream.

"Have you seen Ryu earlier?"

"No, I haven't."

"Heh, I bet he went out with Kasumi again."

"Maybe you right but it's obvious to me and other DOA fighters that he went on another mission."

"Well I hope I'm right. They really make a cute couple."

"Why do you want to see them as a couple when you already have Lei Fang on your side?"

"If you must know, me and Hayabusa became friends since the 4th DOA Tournament and I have to admit that he's stronger than me. He maybe but I can be equal with him in fighting skills and strength and we were a great tag team. We also have feelings for the two girls we love, me to Lei Fang and him to Kasumi. When I asked him about his feelings for her, he said he didn't have but I believe he just didn't want to talk about it and there's no doubt that he has. I was right when I saw him hanging out with her few weeks ago and it really made me feel a little obssess to see them that."

"So that's why you like seeing those two as couple."

"Exactly."

"I'm done with my ice cream," Eliot said while he put his spoon down and wiped all dried ice cream drop near his lips off with a napkin, "hurry up. We have other places to go."

"Sheesh, just sit there and wait. I'm almost done."

Lee had finished eating his ice cream and the two boys stood up from their seats. As they looked to their right side, they saw Konoka and Setsuna. "Hey Lee," Eliot realized them just like how the girls mentioned them, "do you recognized those two girls over there?"

Lee looked at them and recognized them too, "Yeah, I have met those two before."

The two girls were noticed by them and reacted after being seen. The males approached towards them. "Hello there, Konoka and Setsuna." Eliot greeted them friendly.

"Hello, Eliot-san and Lee-sama." the girls greeted them back.

"Have you girls seen Ryu?" the Jeet Kune Do expert asked, hoping that his guess he made earlier would be right.

"We didn't catch up with Ryu but Asuna and Ayaka told us that they met him earlier morning." Konoka responded. She then informed Lee the one he wasn't looking for, "They told us that he was on a mission and needed Negi's help."

"Ah, man." Lee felt disappointed but wasn't upset. He was still happy as if he enjoyed another DOA battle.

"Hah! See, I told you." Eliot said to his friend sarcastically.

The waitress returned with the girls' order, "Here you go, girls."

"Thanks for the info girls. Enjoy your meal!" the two boys walked away from the girls and left the ice cream bar.

"Let's eat!" Konoka picked up her spoon and started to eat her ice cream. Setsuna did the same thing as well. The girls ate a small portion of their ice creams and began to eat their wafer sticks. Then, they continued to eat their ice creams. They were almost done eating as Setsuna ate her cherry. She waited for her brown-haired princess to finished her ice cream. Konoka placed a cherry on top her spoon which had a spoonful of ice cream portion on it. Konoka was going to eat it but instead, she looked at her beloved samurai and decided to held it out for

Setsuna to eat. Setsuna blushed as she could feel herself succumbing to eat it.

"Say 'ahh', Set-chan." Konoka convinced her to eat it.

Undeniably, Setsuna opened her mouth slowly and nervously. Konoka then moved her spoon, with a ice cream portion on it, into Setsuna's mouth and fed her with it. Konoka moved it away and smiled at her.

The young samurai felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at her almost dreamingly.

"Did you like, Set-chan?" Konoka asked happily as she stared at Setsuna.

"Um, yes, Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied nervously, crooned and blushed furiously. She then asked her with a question of her own, "So, what place do you want to go next?"

"Hmmm..." Konoka thought for a moment, looking at the outside, "I want to buy some clothes. Let's go to the mall."

The waitress came to them, trying to obtain their payment, "Glad you finished your ice creams. And now, for your payment please."

Konoka gave the exact payment to her. "Thank you for coming to our ice cream bar. Hope you two would come back." the waitress said thankfully.

"You're welcome." Konoka gladly welcomed.

"C'mon Set-chan. Let's go to the mall." the lovers stood up and left the bar.

----------

----------

2:00 p.m.

Magical Land

While Konoka and Setsuna left the ice cream bar, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane made it to the Magical Land. They looked around the park and saw no presence of their targeted enemies, the DOATEC mercenaries. Apparently, the DOATEC mercenaries were sent to invade the carnival so that they could alarm the ninjas. They were sent by the chairman of the evil organization, Victor Donovan. It's obvious that Donovan wants to get his hands on Mugen Tenshin Hajin-Mon Ninja Clan after the assault they made to the DOATEC Tritower and in particular, himself. But Mugen Tenshin isn't the target he mostly aims; his mostly aimed target is none other than the ninja who nearly killed him, Ryu Hayabusa.

He hasn't forgetten the attack Ryu made to him three months ago. While Hayate and Ayane were destroying the DOATEC Tritower and Kasumi was fighting her evil clone Alpha-152, Ryu took on three DOATEC special airships. One of them had Donovan inside. Hayabusa destroyed the two other airships and when he launched the 'Wind Torn Sky Blast' fireball on the last airship, which the last one had Donovan in it, Donovan ejected himself out of it immediately before he could become a pile of ashes along with the airship. Ever since then, he wants to get his filthy and diabolical hands on the Super Ninja...very badly. But so far, he has failed in doing so. Particularly because of his stupid mercenaries getting knocked out by Ryu and his ninjas buddies. The reason why he sent his DOATEC Henchmen is so that not only they could alarm the ninjas but to draw Ryu's attention as well. Unknowingly, he and his henchmen weren't aware that Ryu didn't came along with the three as he went on a different assignment with Negi.

"That's funny. I don't see any DOATEC mercenaries around." Hayate said wonderingly, seeing no presence of their enemies. The three ninjas were near the ferris wheel ride. They were dressed in street clothes, trying to be less conspicuous to everyone in the carnival.

"Maybe it's because we arrived too early." Ayane surmised.

"Maybe you're right, sis," Kasumi affirmed, "but we should wait. We don't know when they'll show up but we should be patient."

Unexpectedly, Hayate's cell phone rang. He reached out for it in his pocket. "Hello, this is Hayate speaking."

"Hayate, it's me, Kokoro," the person on the other line was the newest leader of their clan, "have you guys arrived at the carnival?"

"Yes, ma'am. We've arrived at the carnival but we saw no enemies as we speak."

"Well, according to Eliot's sources, there were two mercenaries arrived in the carnival just 5 minutes ago. Those mercenaries were in street clothes in order to get there without being noticed. They arrived early to check the area if there are some ninjas around. Luckily, they haven't saw you guys and right now, they go to the locker room to disguise themselves in mascots and to get in contact with their allies.

Their allies will be there in just few minutes. You better get there before they can leave the room. After which, disguise yourselves."

"Ah, yes. The element of surprise. One of our oldest tricks in our Mugen Tenshin Book."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

"Have Konoka and Setsuna arrived?"

"No, they haven't."

"You guys better keep an eye on them. We don't want to have their lives endanger by our stupid adversaries."

"Affirmative."

"Well, I'm going to go now. See you guys later."

Hayate placed his phone back to his pocket and the three ninjas headed to the changing room where the two mercenaries were reported heading to the changing room.

----------

----------

Konoka and Setsuna were heading to the mall to buy some clothes. While they were heading straight to the mall, Konoka saw something on Setsuna's right cheek, "Hey, Set-chan."

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna looked at Konoka's cute face.

"You got an ice cream drop on your cheek."

"An ice cream drop?" Setsuna realized and felt it, "Oh yes, I forgot to wipe it out."

The samurai reached out for her hanky until her princess stopped her, grabbing her right arm. She decided to insist, "Let me wipe it out for you."

Konoka held Setsuna's face and intentionally licked the ice cream drop off of her right cheek clean! Setsuna could feel Konoka's tounge touching and licking her cheek! It was the same thing she did to Negi when they were buying a new alarm clock for their room; she noticed a ice cream drop on Negi's right cheek and licked it off. Setsuna blushed furiously again until her cheek was crimson red and shook rapidly.

"O-o-o-jou-s-s-sa-ma..." Setsuna uttered agitatingly.

"You're clean now, Set-chan." Konoka said with a smile as she moved her hands away from her protector.

"Th-th-thank you, O-o-ojou-s-sa-ma." Setsuna thanked, still shaking and her face was still glowing red, this time a little.

The two lovers continued heading to the mall. Few minutes later, they made it to the mall and entered.

----------

----------

The three ninjas finally made it to the locker room, just outside of it. Hayate peeked at the room and saw the DOATEC mercenaries dressed in mascots. The mascots they wore were the same mascots that were worn by Asuna and Yue while Negi and Nodoka had a date in the carnival. Luckily for Ryu's best friend, the enemies didn't see him; they were wearing their mask as he looked upon them. They were also facing the wall. The ninjas began to sneak behind them stealthily and beat them up with an inch of their lives. The two mercenaries were knocked out unconsciously and laid flat on their back almost lifelessly. Hayate and his sisters began to take off their mascot outfits. Kasumi and Ayane were very disturbed when they saw the two mercenaries they knocked out didn't wear anything underneath except for their underwear.

"I guess Kokoro was right. Our adversaries are stupid." Hayate said sarcastically, taunting at their fallen opponents.

"You can say that again, bro." Kasumi replied as she looked away, didn't want to look at the men they had stripped.

"Well, we can't just leave them here laying," Ayane realized, looking away from their foe as well, "if we leave them laying down, someone might come over and suspect something. We can't leave a single trail, ya know."

"Don't worrry, I got a plan." Hayate confided as he brought up a chalk from his pocket. He quickly drew a circle around their KOed enemies.

He then moved away from them and performed a Mugen Tenshin Technique by chanting two Japanese words and performing a hand gesture at the same time by crossing his two fingers with another set from his other hand, "YUSOU GIKOU!" (which means 'transportation technique' in English)

Afterwards, a circle of light emitted from the drawn circle and after a few seconds, the enemies were vanished! The noise of the technique was very soft. "Um, bro. Where did you transported them?" Kasumi wondered.

"I have transported them to our ninja fortress, my good ol' kunoichi sis." Hayate answered.

"Why did you transported them there?" this time, Ayane asked, looking at her big brother.

"Hence, we can get some info from these clowns," Hayate responded confidingly, "I was told by Kokoro to transport at least two DOATEC mercenaries to our fortress before our mission got started."

"No wonder you're full of surprises, brother." Ayane smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm always full of surprises, my other gool ol' kunoichi sis." Hayate gladly welcomed, smiling at his half-sister, "now all we need to do is to disguise ourselves to be less conspicuous."

Kasumi looked at the mascots they had stripped from the two agents few seconds ago and seemed to want not to wear one of them whatsoever, "There are only two of them so one of us will NOT be wearing one of these silly mascots and the others will be wearing those."

Hayate grinned and gave his chestnut-haired sister a sinister-like look, "Oh, one of us will not be wearing and the others will be wearing those alright."

----------

----------

2:12 p.m.

The two lovers brought several clothes and swimsuits and went to a nearby changing area. Konoka wanted to put on all of the clothes they brought and pose in front of her protector with new clothes dressed. Setsuna sat on a chair as Konoka went under the curtain, took off her clothes and put on the new ones. After few minutes, she came out and posed in front of Setsuna. "How do I look, Set-chan?" she asked, giving her lover a beautiful smiling face.

Having a great sense of fashion, Setsuna took a long glance at her princess before making a positive comment, "You're look so...wonderful."

"Thank you, Set-chan." Konoka gladly welcomed. She went back again, put on the other new ones and posed again, as if it was a fashion show. She did this several times and everytime she posed, Setsuna glared for a moment before comment. At the 7th time however, Setsuna gasped a little and her eyes were wide when she saw Konoka wearing a tight swimsuit that highlighted her various curves. Setsuna gazed at her with great astonishment. "How do I look this time, Set-chan?"

Setsuna was speechless as her jaw dropped slowly. "I'll take that as a yes." Konoka spoke as she went back under the curtain and changed again. After a minute, she came out and Setsuna was filled with even greater astonishment. Konoka was wearing a sexier bikini. Her bikini top was two small squares of cloth and and the strings barely held her back. Her bikini bottom was the same as her top, with the strings barely holding her hips. She asked Setsuna with the same question.

Setsuna was again speechless and stared at her beautiful body with amazed eyes. "Well," Getting impatient, Konoka spoke again as she moved closer to her, bent her knees and her head was the same level as Setsuna's, "How do I look this time, Set-chan?"

The raven-haired swordsman then stared at the beautiful curves of her princess' breasts before she finally replied, "You looked so sexy, Ojou-sama!"

Konoka smiled at her, welcoming her comment. Setsuna nearly had a nosebleed. Konoka realized that she wore all of the clothes they brought and said, "I believed I have tried all of the new clothes, Set-chan. I'll go change again and after this, we can now go to the carnival."

"But what about the clothes we bought, Ojou-sama?"

"Don't worry, Set-chan. One of my family's bodyguard will come near the carnival before 3:00 p.m.. He should be there before that time and we better be there before the time as well."

The two paid all of the wore clothes with enough payment, left the mall and set their sights on going to the carnival.

----------

----------

While Konoka had a great fashion statement back in the mall (in front of Setsuna), Hayate's sisters weren't. Kasumi and Ayane felt extremely embarass after being forced to wear funny mascots by their brother Hayate. Their brother on the other hand was wearing a security staff member outfit. Obviously, the girls didn't like that they were forced to wear those silly carnival costumes.

"I can't believe I have to wear this idiotic outfit!" Kasumi growled, feeling embarass. She wore the orange mascot that was once worn by Asuna a long time ago.

"Oh, c'mon sis. What's wrong with wearing a cool mascot? You look great," Hayate said in a father-like manner as he covered his mouth with his right hand and looked away, trying to surpress himself from laughing at his own sisters, "and don't worry. There are no other ninjas in this place and our enemies won't laugh at you girls. I swear to lord that they won't."

"Oh really. Then why are you covering your mouth, bro? And why are you dressed in a security staff member outfit? That's so unfair!"

Ayane huffed and felt like she was being humiliated by her half-brother. Like her sister, she wore the blue mascot that was once worn by a student of Negi, only this time by Yue. Both ninjas still wore their ninja gears and clothes underneath their disguise.

"That's because all the security staff in this carnival are all males." Hayate replied and seemed to have a good point.

"Oh please. That may be easy for you to say but you just can't say that you don't want to be embarass, right?" Kasumi disapproved her brother's reason, thinking that her chestnut-haired brother was just simply lying.

Hayate deeply sighed and desperately tried to change the subject. "Look girls. We should be focusing on our mission. We didn't come here as if we're having a school play or something. I know you girls are feeling a bit embarassed because you're wearing such silly costumes but don't let that get into your head. It's just for one day only." he acted like a father at the girls.

His sisters took a deep sigh before gave up, "Yes, brother..."

"I guess he's got a point there, big sis." Ayane looked at Kasumi and gave her sister a short smile.

"I glad you understand, my kunoichi sisters. Now let's go outside and keep an eye out on those clowns. Oh yeah and keep an eye out on the girls as well."

The siblings then went outside and look around at the carnival. However, there were still no presence of their enemies or the girls.

----------

----------

2:56 p.m.

Konoka and Setsuna arrived near the carnival and saw one of Konoka's bodyguards. They were amazed when they saw how big the carnival was. From the distance, they could the ferris wheel, the ride Konoka wanted to get in with her soulmate. She though that the carnival could be a very great place for their relationship to grow further. She approached and hand over all of her bags that were filled with newly-bought clothes and swimsuits, "Please take all of this new clothes to our dormitory."

"Yes, ma'am." the bodyguard responded respectfully and left.

"Okay Set-chan. Let's go inside!" Filled with amazement and wanted to get in impatiently, Konoka smiled at her swordsman. She tugged her by her arm and finally went inside. As the two came, they saw a lot of people and their children, both were occupied with happiness, astonishment and amusement. They also saw a lot of mascots (two of them were Kasumi and Ayane), who were entertaining the kids. The carnival was filled with great rides such as the teacup ride, merry-go-round ride and the tunnel of love. Although the tunnel of love was a ride made only for those heterosexual (boy and girl) couples, soulmates and lovers, the owner of the carnival recently announced that aside from the allowed people, the ride can be also for friends and buddies (with the same gender), for one day only; which was also a perfect ride and time for Konoka and Setsuna to express their love to each other without any disruption.

Hayate, who was in disguise as one of the carnival security staff, not to mentioned wearing shades, finally managed to catch a glimpse of them. Hastily, he searched for his sisters, who were dressed in funny-looking mascots. Few seconds later, he was able to spot them but suddenly, he stopped himself when he saw them surrounded by several young kids. Kasumi and Ayane didn't have anything up their sleaves...er...mascots to entertain the kids. They also flustered and felt embarassed. Hayate thought of a solution hurriedly for a moment. He then approached towards the children before he could order, "Sorry children but these mascots have other things to do for a while so go see some other mascots."

"But we want to see them entertain. Pleeeease?" one of the kids begged.

Hayate tried to force the kids to go away from them again, "I'm sorry kids but you have to see other mascots. They aren't ready yet so please go away from them for a while."

"Aww..." the kids felt disappointed and walked away.

"So what's the catch, bro? Have you seen those mercenaries?" Kasumi inquired, who was in a state of relief.

"No, I haven't. But I did saw Konoka and Setsuna." He answered.

"So where are they?" this time, Ayane inquired, who was also in a state of relief after being 'rescued' by their brother from the kids.

"I wish I could tell but I don't know where they went. I was busy catching up with you girls."

"Well then, we should look around for them. They should be near this area." Kasumi advised and the trio started to look around again. They realized that they had walked and looked around the carnival countless times.

----------

----------

"So Set-chan, what ride do you think we should go first?" Konoka looked at her protector with a joyful smile.

"Why don't we go to the teacup ride first, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna looked at one of the rides at chose it as their first ride.

Wasting a little time, they went to the teacup ride and rode. Once the ride got started, Konoka span the teacup spin wheel. Both of the girls' hair swirled and both girls had fun and enjoyed the great wind. They span the teacup even faster to feel even greater winds. Somehow, none of the girls hasn't felt any dizziness. "Wheeeeeee..." Konoka said loudly, enjoying the ride, "This ride is so great! I think it brings back some memories of mine."

Setsuna remembered, enjoying the ride as well, "We used to come to carnival to ride this when we were kids!"

Few minutes later, the ride had stopped. Though the girls felt disappointed, they had enough fun with it and exited.

"Whew, that was...fun...wasn't Set-chan?" Konoka felt a bit dizzy and started to get tired quickly caressing some words.

"Yes, it is...Ojou-sama..." Setsuna was tired as well.

"We should sit for a while and take a rest for a while." Konoka suggested, her breath was back to normal and her low dizziness was gone quickly.

The lovers took a sit on a bench and as they relaxed and looked around, they saw two mascots who came in front of them.

"HELLO! MAGI-MAGI-MAGI-MAGICAL! MAGI-MAGI-MAGI-MAGICAL KINGDOM! TODAY IS A DAY FULL OF WONDERFUL TIMES!" the two mascots, who were Kasumi and Ayane, welcomed them with their carnival-traditional welcome poses, exactly how Asuna and Yue did.

"Thanks for the introduction." Konoka thanked.

The orange mascot approached in front of the brown-haired girl and held her right arm. She then looked at her watch. "Ooh, what kind of watch do you have there?" she said with a seemingly deepened voice.

Konoka responded happily, "Well, this watch was made from..."

But before she could continue, Kasumi pulled her away from the bench. "Oops, sorry for pulling you. I couldn't help but notice that rare watch you have there. Can you tell me again what it is?"

"Well okay. This watch was made from Switzerland..."

While Konoka was talking with her, the other mascot approached in front of Setsuna. She moved her masked face to the raven-haired samurai. Setsuna could see half of Ayane's face inside the mouth of the purple-haired kunoichi's mascot. "Hey, Setsuna. It's me Ayane." The mascot murmured to her.

Setsuna was surprised to hear the familiar voice, "Ayane?"

"Yes it's me. The other mascot is my sister Kasumi. Hayate is also here but he's not dressed in a mascot. I can't believe he had to dressed in a security staff while we had to dress in these ridiculous costumes!"

"Ah so, have you guys eliminated all of the enemies?"

Setsuna was hoping that Ayane would tell to her that they have eliminated all of the adverseries. Unfortunately, Ayane was hoping that Setsuna wouldn't ask her that. They haven't yet eliminated nor located them. "Well I wish I could say the answer you want but um...we haven't located those DOATEC hencemen."

Setsuna felt disappointed. Ayana continued, "We don't want to ruin your date and we don't want to let Konoka know about the whole situation so Kasumi had to distract her."

"A-a-a date!?" the samurai was quickly shocked when she heard the word 'date'. They were having a date but she had to make sure that some people don't recognized it, "Wha-what are you talking about!? This isn't a date!"

"Oh, I apologize. I thought you girls were alone."

"We are alone but..."

A security staff approached the mascots who were talking with the girls, "Um, excuse me girls but I must speak with these mascots and this is urgent."

"Well sorry girls but we have to go now. We'll see you later." The mascots along with the security staff, who was Hayate, finally left," MAGI-MAGI-MAGI-MAGICAL! MAGI-MAGI-MAGI-MAGICAL KINGDOM! TODAY IS A DAY FULL OF WONDERFUL TIMES!"

Konoka gathered her thoughts about the next ride as she looked aroung at some rides, "Hey, Set-chan..."

Setsuna turned to her princess, "What is it Ojou-sama?"

"Set-chan, you would like to go with me at the Tunnel of Love?"

Her protector blushed anew and looked around for the asked ride fast before responding, "Why yes, Ojou-sama..."

----------

----------

"So have you found them Hayate-sama?" Ayane asked. She and her siblings were near the gates of the carnival.

Hoping that he had found them, Kasumi gave her brother a mean look, "This oughta be good."

"Sheesh sis, do you have to give me that look?" the chestnut-haired male ninja realized it. "Don't worry, I have found them."

"Where?" Ayane asked again, wanting to see them for herself.

Hayate pointed his finger to the black van outside of the park. The girls followed his finger and saw the van, "Do you see the black van over there?"

His sisters recognized it and Kasumi responded, "Wait a minute, I know that van."

"That kind of van has been used by DOATEC and every ninja members of our clan have seen that." Ayane continued for her half-sister.

"So they have arrived. Where did they go, bro?" Kasumi wondered.

"When they showed up, they were already dressed in mascots and clowns and a lot of people saw them. Those people don't realize that they are criminals and instead, they were happy and cheered at them. And now, they are inside of the park. Luckily though, they haven't done anything harm but we have to keep an eye on them. Who knows what will they do if we do nothing and just wear these outfits." Hayate explained.

"And why didn't you do something but looked at them when they arrived?" the purple-haired kunoichi protested.

The male ninja forgot to mention, "Well sorry that I...no, wait a minute I did do something. Since I dressed in this outfit, I directed those guys near some kids..." Hayate then started to smile, "...and if you looked at the direction where I am looking at..."

His sisters did so and as they looked at their enemies, they started to giggle. Their enemies were completely overwhelmed by many kids and all of the kids were looking to have some fun with them. DOATEC henchmen were getting annoyed by them but they weren't allowed to attack or harm anything in their mission till their leader said so, otherwise they would give up their cover. They were so surrounded that they couldn't do anything.

"You should've predicted this before we wore these idiotic costumes you stinkin' idiot!" the boss of the henchmen silently growled to one of his allies.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that boss." his ally apologized.

The sibling ninjas laughed at them. "Well that should keep them from doing anything stupid..." Ayane smiled before she apologized to her half-brother, "...and sorry for arguing with you early, Hayate-sama."

Kasumi apologized as well, "And I'm sorry too, Hayate-sama."

Hayate accepted it, "No need to apologize, sisters. I should apologize for dressing you girls with those costumes." He added, "I'm going to look for Konoka and Setsuna while you girls looked for them. Like I said, we need to keep an eye on those clowns."

"Okay.." the female kunoichis undeniably confirmed, "...make sure that they are okay."

Hayate left his sisters again and searched for the girls they are requested to protect. Kasumi and Ayane kept their eye on the DOATEC henchmen as requested by their handsome shinobi. As their brother left, Kasumi began to worried something. "Hey Ayane, do you think Ryu-san is okay in his mission?"

Ayane replied, began to worried about Ryu as well, "Don't worry Kasumi-chan, Ryu will be fine. I'm worried too but he will be fine."

----------

----------

3:28 p.m.

Tunnel of Love

Konoka and Setsuna had rode of the Tunnel of Love ride as Hayate found them. "Did they just ride on the Tunnel of Love all alone?" he wondered cautiously.

Inside the tunnel ride, the girls saw several displays of pirates, ships, mermaids, and anything that had something to do with sea battles. Water sparkled near them due to the colorful lights inside of the tunnel. The displays were so awesome and almost realistic as if they were real. Both girls were amazed of the structures of the displays. Konoka spoked, "Hey um, Set-chan..."

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna replied.

"How do you feel about our relationship?"

"Well I feel...overwhelm about our relationship. I never felt anything as happy as to be with you before."

"Same here."

"We have been together for few years and I'm glad to be your princess."

"Am I glad to be your protector."

"Hey Set-chan."

"Yes..."

"Can I...kiss you?"

"Oh Ojou-sama..."

Setsuna held both of Konoka's hands and laced her fingers with hers. They started to blush anew when they stared at each other's beautiful eyes. Their lips connected (CHUU!)! Unfortunately, their kiss didn't last long as they hoped. A light from the end of the ride shined at them, which caused the passionate kiss to be broken.

"Over already?" Konoka felt so sad. They departed from the tunnel ride. "Hey, Set-chan. What ride do you think we should go next?" Konoka asked shyly.

"I haven't picked one yet. What about you, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna couldn't think of another ride.

"Well, I want to ride a Ferris wheel." Konoka chosed.

"Ferris wheel?" Setsuna blushed.

"Yes. It's a great ride and we can see several houses and buildings when we're at the top of it." Konoka replied back as she looked at the gigantic wheel ride.

"Well,...okay then." Setsuna looked at it as well.

"Alright, let's ride!"

Both girls went inside one of the observation cars and sat down on their seats to restart their romance. Once the door closed, the wheel began to revolve slowly. "I'm so glad we had to ride this, Ojou-sama." Setsuna glanced at Konoka.

"You're welcome Set-chan." The brown-haired girl replied with a smile. She then added, "Shall we restart our romance?"

"Of course my dear."

Several seconds later. The girls found themselves at the top of the Ferris wheel. At there, they saw several buildings and houses as expected by Konoka. Suddenly, the wheel stopped. Obviously, the ride was having some mechanical problems. They, along with the few passengers, felt it and didn't know what to do. However, this was another perfect opportunity for Kono and Setsu as they continued their romance.

"I guess the ride has some mechanical problems." Konoka predicted the cause of the situation. "Look Set-chan..." she said to her beloved protector, "...it's a great and wonderful view here."

"Yes it is..." Setsuna replied happily.

"Hey um, Set-chan..." Konoka uttered shyly, "...can we kiss again?"

Not denying a romantic request, Setsuna's lips was reconnected to Konoka's (CHUU!)! This time, their kiss lasted much longer than they hoped, as it lasted for more than 5 minutes! Sadly though, they broke the kiss themselves but they stared at each other's eyes lovingly and both blushed.

"I love you Set-chan..." Konoka said to Setsuna with a beautiful smile.

"I love you too...Kono-chan..." Setsuna returned the favor. Konoka was totally stunned when her long-time lover called by her nickname, the nickname she always wanted to hear from Setsuna.

"Oh, Set-chan...that is what I always wanted to hear from you." Konoka's eyes were filled with tears. She then hugged Setsuna tightly. Setsuna wrapped her arms around her, once again returning the favor.

Unexpectedly, they heard a pistol gunshot. They quickly broke their hug and look down at the theme park from the window of the car they rode.

What they saw was an uproar of people and mascots. All of them were running at many directions, struggling to escape from the heinous situation. At the center of the theme park, they saw a group of men who were dressed in black and white, mercenary-like outfits, not in their mascots funny anymore and were carrying pistols. There were 12 of them. They were standing there and they were the once who triggered a gunshot and commited this situation.

"I think you people should stop running around and screaming before we put some holes onto your would-be carcasses!" the boss of the DOATEC henchmen (or mercenaries) berated cruelly. The uproaring crowd didn't hear him and instead; kept running away from the invaded theme park. The boss reluctantly didn't shoot anyone. "Ah, forget it. Don't shoot anyone, guys." he didn't mind it and commanded his allies.

Konoka and Setsuna were in a state of disbelief and Konoka desperately struggled to think of a solution of getting out without getting caught. "Set-chan, we better get out of here!" Konoka said with a terrified tone in her voice.

"Kono-chan..." Setsuna replied, unterrified, "...I know that this is going to happen."

"Set-chan..."

"I should've told you this early Kono-chan because Kokoro-sama told me that those DOATEC mercenaries are going to invade Magical Land. You might be upset and cancel our date if we let you know. Furthermore, the mascots who welcomed us were Kasumi-sama and Ayane-sama. Hayate-sama was here too but I didn't see him."

"So they were here to protect us?"

"Exactly. And if we are spotted by them, I guess I have no choice but to fight them."

"Set-chan..."

Somehow, the Ferris wheel began to move again. Setsuna prepared her katana which she carried the entire date. Once their car was on the bottom, they quickly exited. Unfortunately, they were spotted by the mercenaries. "Hold it right there, kiddies." one of the mercenaries forced them to halt. Another one of them seemed to have saw them before, "Hey I know those brats! They were two of those trespassers from one of our teritorries several months ago."

"Hey! Don't you call us brats!" Setsuna audaciously shot at them as she unsheated her sword and readied her sword-fighting stance, "We may looked like brats but you criminals don't know what we are capable of!"

"A sword?" one of the mercenaries noticed her sword, "Yeah right as if we are intimidated by a seemingly realistic plastic toy!"

Their boss pointed a gun right at Setsuna. Konoka was in a state of panic. But before the boss could pull the trigger, one of his allies was somehow knocked out, "ARGH!"

The boss and his allies heard it and hurriedly turned around. What they saw behind them stunned them like statues. Their eyes widened and remained speechless. What they saw were none other than the ninjas who were assigned to protect Kono and Setsu; Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane!

"Talk about child abuse. Thank goodness we're just in time." Hayate said with an arrogant smirk.

"I think you clowns hate dolls so much, the next thing you want to hate and kill are kids." Ayane spoked cockily.

"No wonder every single henchman or mercenary of Donovan hates kids." Kasumi spoked like how her siblings did.

"Errr...so what if we had to kill these toddlers!? We followed Donovan's orders without any compliances or hesitation. Boys, ATTACK THEM!!!" the boss was annoyed and commanded his men. They did so as they shot bullets at them with their handguns.

All Mugen Tenshin members are known for their powerful skills and great superiority, and their agility, speed, and strength is no exception. As they shot at them, the ninjas evaded their bullets without having any hard time. They moved towards them so fast that they managed to get near them and hit them with their Ninjutsu blows. They didn't have to use their swords since their enemies are relatively easy for them.

Their boss was so in a disbelief that he tried to flee cowardly from the fight. Sadly for him, his face was kicked hard by the girl he berated, Setsuna. She kicked him so hard that it sent him flying. While the boss was flying, Hayate saw that he was flying towards him. The handsome ninja ducked and caught him, grabbing him by his leg. He then swang him like a rag doll before throwing him straight to the poor boss' own comrades.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Ayane performed some great DOA tag teams moves at their opponents.

Setsuna decided to join the fight. She used her sword to deflect her enemies' bullets and instead of her sword, she used her devastating kicks. Konoka was amused by the fight she was seeing and cheered for her protector, "Go Set-chan! Don't let them get you!" Setsuna heard her princess' cheers. She smiled and winked at her.

To finish the battle once and for all, Setsuna focused her Ki onto her sword and was about to attacked. "Hayate-sama, Kasumi-sama, Ayane-sama, get out of the way!" she convinced the ninjas.

The ninjas noticed what Setsuna was about to do and did what she said. Setsuna then said, "ROCK-SPLITTING SWORD!"

She concentrated her Ki energy onto her sword. She then swang her Ki-filled sword downward to blow the mercenaries including their boss away, sending them flying into the sky. The blow was so powerful and unbearable that it reached their van, which was located outside of the park, causing it to fly along with them as well!

The ninja was stunned and they sweatdropped. They couldn't believe what they just saw few seconds ago. "Whoa..." Hayate commented with awe.

"What a blow..." Kasumi expressed, still stunned.

"Unbelievable..." it's was Ayane's turn to comment about the blow.

Setsuna unsheathed her sword. Konoka approached Setsuna and she hugged her tightly again. "That was amazing Set-chan! You were so awesome back there! You kicked those bad guys' butt greatly there." Konoka said to her with a better expression, unlike how the ninjas did. She turned her sight to the ninjas. "Especially you guys. You were awesome too. I glad you guys were here to protect us. We could have killed if you guys weren't here."

The ninjas were no longer stunned and was happy to hear that. "Thanks Kono-chan. We appreciate it. It's our job to look for your and Set-chan's safety." Hayate replied thankfully.

"Well, we had a great day everyone. Why don't we go to our dormitory and take a rest?" Setsuna said, getting a bit tired from the aurduous battle.

"Well I believe that everyone is tired so I think we should go home." Hayate replied positively. Moments later, the girls and the ninjas left the park.

----------

----------

4:51 p.m.

As they walked to the dormitory, Setsuna asked Hayate a wondering question, "Hey Hayate-sama, where were you while me and Kono-chan were having fun?"

The brown-eyed male ninja answered, "Well I was dressed in a security staff outfit. While you and Kono-chan were talking with Kasumi-chan and Ayane-chan, I had tol let my sisters know about the presence of our enemies by informing them privately."

"So did you do something when the enemies arrived?"

"Well, it's a funny story. I'll tell you later."

----------

----------

Another part from the 1st episode:

As they made it to the Mahora Dormitory, they met up with Negi and Ryu. When they arrived to Asuna's room (which is also Konoka's and Negi's room), they saw Asuna packing her bags. Asuna told them that she'll be in Ayaka's mansion for two weeks. While she left her room and left everyone with puzzled looks, Hayabusa suspects about her lesbian relationship with Ayaka.

----------

----------

10:00 p.m.

Everyone except Konoka left Asuna's room four hours ago. Hayabusa, Hayate, Negi, Kasumi, and Ayane took a rest and ate some food before they left. Negi left the room along with them because he was scheduled to be trained by Hayate for two weeks. Chamo came along with them as well, apparently because he didn't want to miss Negi. This was yet again another opportunity for the couple to spend time together all alone. Before Setsuna left, she told Konoka that she would come back with her bags and her sword. Two hours later, she came back to the room with her things. She ate some foods with Konoka, not to mention that she was fed by her beloved princess again.

It was 10 in the evening. Both girls were in their pajamas. Konoka laid in lower bed of the double-deck bed while Setsuna laid in the upper bed. Setsuna felt uncomfortable. Konoka felt the same and got up to look at her protector. "Set-chan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kono-chan." Setsuna lied, although she didn't want to say it.

"Well I'm feeling a bit uncorfortable and I was wondering if you..."

"If I..."

"If you can sleep with me?"

Setsuna was surprised when she heard that. Not denying that request, she said, "Well okay then."

Both girls were laying in the same lower bed and both were now comfortable. Konoka moved closer to Setsuna before she covered themselves with her sheet. Both girls looked deeply in the eyes. "Set-chan..." Konoka said silently, "...I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too Kono-chan..." Setsuna returned. The couple then shared a good night kiss (CHUU!) before they fell asleep.

----------

----------

Next Episode:

"Hey Ayane-chan..."

"Yes Kasumi-chan..."

"Thank you for saving me"

"Don't mention it onee-san..."

"Now let me scrub your back there..."

"That's right..."

"Can you scrub my lower back?"

Chapter 3: Enemies From The Past...It Can't Be!!!

Couple: Kasumi/Ayane (Dead or Alive)

----------

----------

Ninja Gaiden Shoujo-Ai is sponsored (not really) by:

Ninja Gaiden

Dead or Alive

Mahou Sensei Negima!

Love Hina

"Rin-Pyo-To-Sha-Kai-Chin-Retsu-Zai-Zen!"


	3. The Cast of Ninja Gaiden Shoujo Ai

**The Cast of Ninja Gaiden Shoujo-Ai**

Here are the cast of my fanfic and their roles in the fic, history in their origins and little facts and trivia about them. I'm also going to re-edit the first two episodes. Again, I don't own any characters here except my own created characters and I certainly DO NOT own Ryu Hayabusa. He's owned by Tomonobu Itagaki, Team Ninja and Tecmo (and getting a weird thought, he's also owned by Kasumi, the main heroine of DOA, as one of her most valuable properties). And I may not own Ryu but I believe that somewhere in the virtual world, Ryu Hayabusa loves shoujo-ai.

And once again, this is a shoujo-ai a.k.a. lesbian fic so if you're offended, leave now, although this fic isn't just all about lesbianism and girl-girl relationships and friendships. There are also some actions, humors and comedy, and fantasies involving several characters. There will be of course, some boy-girl relationships and romance.

One of the reviewers of the fic, YouTellMe, mistakenly thought that I stole this fic from someone else. That someone is actually me. If there are some members for Shoujo-Ai Archive and/or Deviant Hearts out there, I'm HayabusaDOANG in Shoujo-Ai Archive, DanteHayabusa in Deviant Hearts and HayabusaCena in I posted my very first fic in then DH and this fanfic site. Sorry for using different usernames guys.

---Contents---  
1. Ryu Hayabusa  
2. The Shoujo-Ai Couples  
3. Main Characters  
4. The Shounen-Shoujo Couples  
5. Groups, Clans and Organizations  
6. Places  
7. Weapons, Items, Artifacts, Etc.  
8. Notes about the fanfic  
9. Trivias

Notes after a character's name:  
(h) Good Characters/Heroes  
(v) Bad Characters/Villians  
(n) Neither Good nor Evil/Neutral  
Titles of their anime/video game origin(s) are in the parenthesises.

Notes in The Shoujo-Ai Couple, after the pairing's name:  
(!)Lovers  
(!!)Related within the family/Incest  
: Normal/Best friends, they aren't actually considered as lovers or lesbians

In the 'Places' and 'Groups, Clans and Organizations':  
Made by yours truly

----------

Ryu Hayabusa -- The Great Legendary Super Ninja

----------

(h) (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive)

One of the greatest video game characters ever and my most favorite hero of all! He's famous for slaying and destroying demons and saving the world, not to mention a powerful character in DOA video games. He is known as the Super Ninja in both NG and DOA.

In Ninja Gaiden, he slays demons, evildoers and his mission is always been saving the world from the clucthes of evil. Ryu is the son of Ken Hayabusa and he's a member of his father's clan, the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. His father gave him the legendary Dragon Sword which was carved out of a fang of a dragon. He's expert when it comes to weapons and ninpo techniques. He also gets to meet some gorgeous and sexy girls like Irene and Rachel. On the other hand, he's often used and being taken advantage of by some allies of his who are secretly evil and have evil motives regarding the world such as Murai and Foster. Ryu is always oblivious while he's being used. But regardless of this, Ryu always overcomes the odds and defeats them.

He and Irene loved each other in the NES version of Ninja Gaiden. They met several times in early NG games and in the end, they looked up the beautiful sunrise. However in the Xbox version of NG in which Itagaki rebooted the entire NG universe, Irene was nowhere to be found.

In Dead or Alive, Ryu is a friend of Kasumi, Ayane and best friend of Hayate. He has some acquisitions with the siblings' clan, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Hayabusa promised to Hayate that he'll stop and protect Kasumi.

In the 2nd DOA Tournament, he faced his own best friend Hayate (who was called Ein instead and still suffering from a memory loss) and defeated him. Later, he defeated Tengu, a monster from another dimension who was going to bring chaos to the world, in the final match to become the 2nd DOA Tournament winner.

In the 4th Tournament, he joined with Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to put a stop to the evil organization and the committee who was responsible for bringing the tournament, DOATEC. The four managed to destroy the organization's tritower and Ryu destroyed 3 DOATEC gunships, one of them could have Donovan in it.

In this fanfic, he meets up with several characters, Love Hina and Negima characters in particular. He's a friend of Negi and Keitaro. He has formed companionships with several DOA characters such as Jann Lee and Eliot. In the first episode, Ryu suspects a newly-made shoujo-ai relationship between Asuna and Ayaka after seeing Asuna leaving her room conspicuously. Before that, he asks Negi and his help for his Mahora Forest Mission where it is rumored by his allies that are some evil activities going on.

Morevover, to some LH characters, he's the master of Keitaro and knows his grandmother Hina Urashima very well in the fic. He has also met Negi's father Nagi Spriengfield in the 2nd DOA Tournament. Nagi appears to know Tengu well more than Ryu and his two allied ninja clans, Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin. They have faced each other in the semi-finals of the tournament and Ryu is declared the victor, although there is a big controversy happened in the middle of their match. See the first episode.

He's the main target of almost all villians and evil organization, DOATEC and The Fiends in particular. In DOA, he's a curio shop owner and in the fic, he has a curio shop somewhere near the DOA mansion.

----------

The Shoujo-Ai Couples

----------

Here are some shoujo-ai or girl-girl couples. Some of these couples are friends, while others are incest and few of them are lovers to each other.

Asuna Kagurazaka/Ayaka Yukihiro (!) (h) (Mahou Sensei Negima!) -- my most favorite shoujo-ai/yuri couple/pairing ever! They are mainly friendly rivals in both anime and manga and fight often but sometimes can get along. Asuna was raised as an orphan. Her parents were killed somehow and has a terrible past. She may be pretty but she has a fiery temper and sometimes takes her frustration out of Negi. She thinks Negi of a brat and annoying child. She had a crush on her former teacher Takamichi but that was later gone when she saw him and Shizuna together. Meanwhile, Ayaka is a rich woman Iincho who is bossy, obnoxious and obsessively loves Negi but like Asuna, she has a terrible past as well. She, as every Negima fan knows, is the class president of Class 2-A. She also calls Asuna as a middle-aged man lover for having a crush on Takamichi.

When Ayaka was a child, she wanted to have a baby brother until a tragedy occured. When she found out that her newly-born baby brother died, she was extremely upset and couldn't stop crying. Asuna tried to console her by teasing her a bit. Ayaka was annoyed and chased her around her mansion and moments later, she felt happiness coming back to her.

They have newly formed a lesbian relationship in the first episode and Asuna serves as a gentleman-like woman (like Setsuna) and a protector for Ayaka. While they decide to keep their relationship a secret for a while, Hayabusa begins to wonder it.

----

Kasumi/Ayane !: (h) (Dead or Alive) -- a good DOA couple for some shoujo-ai fans despite that they are half-sisters and they are considered as an incest couple. They also love their brother Hayate. Both are powerful ninjas but Ayane is always one step behind her older sister and she has enormous jealousy towards Kasumi.

Unlike Kasumi, Ayane was born from a despicable way when Raidou, the brother of Kasumi's and Hayate's father Shiden, raped Kasumi's mother Ayame and thus giving the birth of Ayane. Few years later while growing up with Hayate and Kasumi, Ayane found out about how she was born and she wasn't very please about it. And although she is allowed to stay in their clan, she was considered as a 'poisoned' child by several ninja members and looked down at her. After finding out, she turned her anger towards Kasumi, her half-sister.

They are rivals and their sibling rivalry has been seen in several DOA games. However, in DOA4, their rivalry seemed to be fading.

Ayane has been on Ninja Gaiden as a spy for Ryu and helps him from the shadows during his missions.

Both of them were also DOA tournament winners. Kasumi defeated her uncle Raidou after all of the evil things he had done to her clan and family to become the very first DOA tournament winner and Ayane defeated her foster father Genra, who was also know as Omega, to become the third winner.

Unlike in the game, they are now friends as well as friendly rivals and can get along in here. They are also friends of Negi and his class and they promise to protect them from evil and they rescued them from a DOATEC assault (although it hasn't been yet mentioned in the first two episodes). Needless to say that they are fans of Chiu, the Net Idol.

----

Naru Narusegawa/Mutsumi Otohime : (h) (Love Hina) -- formerly my most favorite couple ever. They are friends since childhood and made a promise with Keitaro to go to Tokyo University together. They were seperated while growing up but reunited after several years of struggles and failures in getting into Tokyo U. They met again while they were having a vacation in Kyoto after flanking in getting into Tokoy U for the third time but they didn't remember anything about their childhood past. Needless to say that after Keitaro and Naru escorted Mutsumi to her home, after she gave Keitaro his first kiss, she gave Naru her first kiss as well! It was one of my most favorite anime moments in my life.

When they were kids, Naru was given a Liddo-kun doll by Mutsumi. Mutsumi is hinted to be bisexual in the manga and anime.

While they were studying for the Tokyo U examination, when Mei, Naru's step-sister, came into the scene, she reminded the three ronins about their childhood past. Several months later, they managed to get into Tokyo U.

Naru is a very beautiful, emotional and happy person but has a fiery temper like Asuna and blows poor Keitaro away whenever he does perverted activities and stuff (although he never actually means it). Mutsumi, on the other hand, is like a female version of Keitaro; clumsy, weak and shares the same wavelength with Keitaro. One of the most noted characteristics about Mutsumi is that she's anemic and faints few times in a day.

In the fic, they, along with the Hinata Residents, go to the Mahora Academy. What they doing there is unknown, apart that they are in search of Keitaro who was obliviously lost and ends up being chased by the Fiends. I'll explain it later.

----

Rachel/Alma ! (h) (Ninja Gaiden) -- they are twin sisters. They were reunited after the events of Ninja Gaiden (Xbox version). Doku, the Lord of the Greater Fiend, was responsible for the sisters to turn on each other but with the help of Ryu and slaying the black samurai Fiend, the two were reunited and their long rivalry ended in the Vigoor Empire.

Rachel is a sexy and strong woman who wields a gigantic green hammer called War Hammer. She's known as the Fiend Hunter. Her sister Alma has gained an ability to transform from a human to a Fiend and vice versa, after they reunited (fic only). She can do this anytime and anywhere she wants.

They now live somewhere in the Mahora Town in an inn. Rachel hasn't forgetten about the last time she and Ryu met during the Vigoor Empire events, when Ryu turned and walked away from her as if he just dumped a beautiful girl. Alma is always around to comfort her younger (or older) sister and prevent her from remembering that sad moment and Ryu.

----

Konoka Konoe/Setsuna Sakurazak (!) (h) (Magister Negi Magi Negima!) -- one of the greatest shoujo-ai couple of all time and one of my fave couples. They are friends since childhood but while they were growing up, they haven't talk to each other.

When they were little kids, they were getting known by each other and played together, until an incident occurred. Konoka was drowning in a river and Setsuna tried to rescue her but ended up drowning as well. Several people noticed it and rescued them. Setsuna apologized to Konoka for not able to save her. Konoka said that it was okay but that wasn't enough for Setsuna as she said that she'll trained hard.

Several years later, they were in the class in Mahora Academy. Konoka met Setsuna again and welcomes her but the raven-haired samurai didn't reply anything to her. Instead, she watched her from the shadows and as ordered by Konoka's father Eishun, she had to protect her from evil because Konoka possesses strong magic powers that is comparable to Nagi's magic powers.

During the Kyoto incident, Konoka was kidnapped by Chigusa, Tsukoyomi, and Fate. Setsuna, along with Negi and Asuna, tried to save Konoka but when Chigusa used Konoka's power to resurrect the Demon God Ryumou, they were almost destroyed. That is until Evangeline and Chachamaru appeared in the scene and defeated the Demon God with relatively ease. Konoka saw Setsuna bruised and healed her by...kissing her on the lips!

Since then, they were having a little difficulty about their relationship and friendship but after going back to the past in order to terminate the contract that Asuna made with the other demon, the Demon King, they were now true friends and in the second season of Negima, they play and have fun together.

Konoka and Setsuna are the same in the fic. Setsuna's father, whatever his name is, refers to his daughter as 'The Next-Generation Ryu Hayabusa' due to the alliance of Shimei-Ryu and Mugen Tenshin that was made. She possesses several Shimei-Ryu skills and she is also a powerful samurai.

----------

Main Characters

----------

While Ryu is ultimately the main character of this fic, here are some other main characters.

Hayate (h) (DOA) -- he's the brother of Kasumi, half-brother of Ayane and best friend of Ryu. In DOA3, he's the 18th leader of Mugen Tenshin. During his leadership, he took the last mission from the last leader Genra, who was captured by DOATEC, and assigned it to the members of his clan. The mission was to kill his sister Kasumi after she took his sword and left the village without permission. Even though Kasumi was his sister, Hayate didn't hesitate to assigned some of the members because the 'Code of Shinobi' of his clan should mean more to a Mugen Tenshin leader than that. And even though he didn't want to kill his own sister, he had no choice but to follow the code.

Hayate cares a lot about his half-sister Ayane. Despite that Ayane was looked down by several ninja member and an illegitimate family member, he protects her.

He is also the victim of DOATEC's Project Epsilon in DOA2. He was captured and used as a subject for the project. He managed to escape but due to the effects of the project he took, he had a severe state of a memory loss and was lost in the woods of German. Eventually, he was found by Hitomi. She took him to her father's dojo and since he couldn't remember anything especially his name, she named him Ein. Ein spent few years of training Karate under Hitomi's father's supervision and mastered it.

Ein participated in the 2nd DOA Tournament to find out about his past and eventually, he met his half-sister Ayane. He was still in a memory loss, therefore saw her as another opponent and defeated her. He then came across Ryu, his best friend. Ryu defeated him and shortly after the match, Ein regained all of his memories.

Hayate and his clan invaded the DOATEC Tritower to put a stop to them once and for all, after what the evil committee did to him. Hayate and Ayane killed a lot of DOATEC soldiers and the two performed powerful ninpo techniques.

He is Negi's newest master. During the DOATEC assault, Hayate saved Negi several times from DOATEC soldiers. However, in this fic, he's no longer the leader of his clan. The clan is now headed by Kokoro. Explanation of the reason will unfold later on...

He's also a fan of Chiu.

----

Negi Spriengfield (h) (Negima) -- a 10 year-old wizard boy who wanted to be a Magister Magi like his father Nagi. In his wizard academy, he had finished all of his task. However, he had to finished one more task; and that was to become an English teacher in an all-girls school academy known as Mahora Academy!

A lucky little kid, he's the teacher of Class 2-A and almost all of his students, who are of course females, liked him, Ayaka in particular. Asuna on the other hand, hated him at first for embarassing her in front of her classmates and Takamichi. Negi had several battles with antagonists and some mages in the anime. He battled powerful mages like Evangeline and one of his descendants, Chao.

Negi tried to find out the whereabouts of Nagi after his father disappeared and only found out that his father is still out there.

Negi is Hayate's very first apprentice. Hayate is like a father figure to Negi and Negi even calls him 'Nagi-sensei' sometimes. Originally, Hayabusa was going to be Negi's master but since Hayate saved him several times, Negi decided to choose Ryu's best friend.

Negi is also a great friend of Keitaro and Eliot. Also, Negi doesn't seem to be loved by Asuna and Ayaka as much as they were before since the girls have a secret lesbian relationship. They still like him though.

Both Negi and Hayabusa like antiques are antique collectors.

----

Keitaro Urashima (h) (LH) -- a manager of an all-girls dormitory called Hinata Sou and a certified Tokyo U student. He's clumsy and always been the punching bag of several girls, most namely Naru and Motoko. Whenever the girls sees him doing perverted actions, he always get beaten or attack by swords.

When Grandma Hina decided to leave the apartment and visit famous hot springs in the world, she chose Keitaro to be the new manager. Keitaro got a call from his grandma to come visit her to the apartment. When he entered, he found the Hinata Apartment deserted. Getting no response, he saw a hot spring, which was actually for girls only. There, he met Naru and everything went chaotic when Keitaro was chased and attacked by Naru, Kitsune ,and Kaolla.

When he was a kid, he made a promise with Naru and Mutsumi and fulfilled that promise happily.

Keitaro is Hayabusa's first apprentice. He was hired to become a ninja, only to keep the promise that he and the Hinata residents made with his master and Negi. He's a friend of Negi and Eliot.

----------

The Shounen-Shoujo Couples

----------

Here are the boy-girl couples as opposed to the girl-girl couples. This type of couple is most favored by many anime fans and so do I.

Ryu Hayabusa/Kasumi (h) (DOA) -- As Ryu is my most favorite hero, the girl I want to pair with him is the girl he promised to Hayate to protect, Kasumi. I've seen some pics and videos from YouTube containing Ryu and Kasumi, not to mention some kissing pics of them.

As already mentioned, Hayabusa promised to Hayate that he would not only stop her from running away but protect her as well. They were enemies in DOA2 and Ryu defeated Kasumi. But they were allies in DOA4 and Ryu saved Kasumi from being shot by Helena (way before Helena could pull the trigger).

While there are no love scenes between the two in the game, they are considered as the most favored DOA couple by some fans.

In the fic, you'll see several romance between the two ninjas.

----

Hayate/Hitomi (h) (DOA) -- While Kasumi has a soulmate, so does her brother.

Hitomi met Hayate in the woods of German and took him to her father's dojo. Hayate was still in a state of a memory loss and he was named by Hitomi as Ein. He spent few years with Hitomi's father training Karate and mastered it.

In the game, Hitomi calls him Ein even though he recovered all of his memorie. He doesn't make any effort in correcting her for giving him his false identity and always helps her and her father whenever they have problems.

They are more close to each other in the fic than in the game.

----

Keitaro Urashima/Naru Narusegawa (h) (LH) -- one of the greatest couples ever. As mentioned few times, they made a promise to get into Tokyo U along with Mutsumi when they were kids and managed to fulfill it.

When Naru met Keitaro, she always thinks of him as a pervert. However, she did gain some affections towards him. Naru used to have a crush on her old tutor Seta but since her tutor had a relationship with Keitaro's aunt Haruka, she forgot about him and instead wanted to be with Keitaro. She also found the courage to admit to him that she loves him.

While it was mentioned that Keitaro and Naru weren't married yet, let's just say that the events of the first episode happened just five days before their marriage and meeting up with the new Hinata resident Ema Maeda.

-----------

Places

-----------

Here are some wonderful places of my fic and several of them originated from the four shows while some are made by myself.

DOA Mansion (!) -- this is a mansion where Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, and several DOA fighters live. This mansion is inside the Mahora Town and it is almost as large as the White House of United States of America. This is also where the new organization DOAGO briefs about the threats in the world and plans to stop them.

The DOA mansion has almost everything in the world and even the White House. It has some luxurious swimming pools, rare plants, countless cars and limosines, a big library, many rooms and elevators, and anything else you can think of.

----

Hinata Sou -- a dormitory that is full of girls and Keitaro is the lucky manager. However, the girls still beat him up whenever he does something perverted. The apartment was formerly headed by Keitaro's grandma.

----

Mahora Academy -- a boarding school that is full of beautiful girls. In one of the classes which is the Class 2-A, Negi is the lucky 10-year old teacher. The principle is Konoka's grandfather, Konoemon Konoe.

----------

Groups, Clans and Organizations

----------

Here are some groups, clans, and organizations who are involve in the fic.

Hayabusa Ninja Clan (h) (NG) -- a ninja clan where Ryu is a part of. The clan is headed by his father Ken Hayabusa (later named Joe Hayabusa in the Xbox version). The clan has a strong alliance with the Dragon Lineage and helped them slay the Black Dragons.

In the Xbox version of Ninja Gaiden, the legendary Dragon Sword was handed down to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and it is wielded by Ryu Hayabusa. They were also the protectors of the evil black blade called the Dark Dragon Blade until the Fiends assaulted their village and stole it. After Ryu finally retrieved the blade, he wordlessly destroyed it after seeing its true potentials.

----

Mugen Tenshin Hajin-Mon Ninja Clan (h) (DOA) -- another ninja clan where Ryu is a part of. Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane are very important members of the clan. It has a strong and long-time rivalry with the organization who have abused several members of the clan, DOATEC.

In DOA2, several members were assigned by Genra (who was the current leader in that time then Hayate in DOA3) to hunt down and kill Kasumi, who just departed the clan's village without warning.

While Hayate is the leader in the game, he's now former in the fic and the clan is now lead by Kokoro.

----

DOAGO (!) (a.k.a. Dead Or Alive Global Organization) (h) (DOA) -- an anti-DOATEC organization newly formed by the new leader of Mugen Tenshin, Kokoro. The new organization is consisted of several ninjas such as Hayabusa and Hayate, and DOA fighters who have something against DOATEC. While their top priority if to stop and end DOATEC once and for all, they also prevent any evil threats from happening in the world.

The organization has an alliance with Negi and his Class 2-A and later the Hinata residents.

----

DOATEC (a.k.a. Dead Or Alive Tournament Executive Committee) (v) (DOA) -- the main rival of Mugen Tenshin and the committee who are responsible for conducting DOA Tournaments. The organization was formerly headed by Fame Douglas who was killed by Bayman and he was replaced by Victor Donovan.

With Donovan leading DOATEC, the committee has become a diabolical committee that produces several powerful fighters by capturing human fighters, Kasumi and Hayate in particular, and using them for their projects. While no one knows this, their organization rival Mugen Tenshin had assaulted them.

Their latest project is Hayate's evil clone Ein.

----

The Fiends (v) (NG) -- a group of creatures from another dimension. They were famous for assaulting the Hayabusa Village and Hayabusa Ninja Clan. However, they were single-handedly destroyed by Hayabusa when they met in the Vigoor Empire.

Several Fiends survived and looked forward in getting their revenge by destroying the Super Ninja.

Fiends are actually humans who were mutated by the curse in their blood. They come in many different varieties. Some are weak and small, some are quick and agile and some are big, strong, powerful, and tough. Few of them carry powerful weapons.

There are two types of Fiends in the Xbox version: Lesser and Greater. Lesser Fiends are mindless, and only know about killing their preys whereas Greater Fiends are more intelligent, bigger and more powerful than them. And while Lesser Fiends lose their human souls, Greater Fiends retain their souls and can talk.

----------

Weapons, Items, Artifacts, Etc.

----------

The title speaks for itself.

Dragon Sword (h) (NG) -- a legendary Japanese sword that is carved out from a fang of a dragon. It was used by the Dragon Lineage to slay the Black Dragons.

It has been passed down from generations to generations. The sword was lastly handed down to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and it is currently wielded by the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa. Before Ryu was the, his father Ken Hayabusa was the wielder of it. He then gave it to his son after he decided to train more in the sacred wilderness.

The sword can be strengthen with the Dragon Eye.

----

Dark Dragon Blade (v) (NG) -- this blade is the complete opposite of the Dragon Sword. Whereas the Dragon Sword represents good, the Dark Dragon Blade represents evil. And while the good sword is carved out from a dragon's fang, the evil blade is carved out from the bones of a Black Dragon. Its power grows everytime when crimes and evil occur in the world. The blade brought plague and death during ancient times and it was sealed away and guarded by the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. However, nobody even the clan knows the true extent of its power as it can consume the possessor who wields it and transform him into the Devil Incarnate.

Ryu destroyed the evil blade with his Dragon Sword after seeing its true extent.

While it was destroyed in the game, this will be resurrected in the fic.

----------

Notes about the fanfic

----------

1. "..." Speaking  
2. '...' Thoughts  
3. Don't get confuse. Ryu and Hayabusa are the SAME person. Some fans call Ryu Hayabusa by his first name while others call him by his surname.  
4. There are NO shounen-ai or boy-boy couples in this fic.  
5. Episodes -- they are the chapters of the fic.  
6. (CHUU!) -- this indicates a lips-to-lips kissing scene.  
7. Some great anime/video game names like Devil May Cry, Naruto, and Ah! My Goddess will be or maybe mentioned.  
8. This fic focuses on multiple shoujo-ai pairings so don't think that this fic focuses only on Asuna/Ayaka pairing or Konoka/Setsuna pairing.

----------

Trivia

----------

Japanese/Non-English names that can be translated to English words:

Ryu -- dragon  
Hayabusa -- falcon  
Hayate -- squall or hurricane  
Kasumi -- mist  
Ayane -- purple  
Negi -- stallion  
Negi-bozu -- green onion

Shoujo-Ai -- as every shoujo-ai fans knows, shoujo means girls in English and Ai means love. And if you combine those English translations, then shoujo-ai literally means girl love or in other words lesbian relationship.

---------------

Well that's about it for a while. I will update this part as the story progresses and I will re-edit the first two episodes later. I know that I should have put this under Dead or Alive category because of the title but since there are more possible pairings in Negima than the other three combined, I decided to put it here.

For more informations, go to Wikipedia and search for Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Love Hina, and Mahou Sensei Negima!.


End file.
